A Fairy Tale for the Demon Lord
by Aiiro Hart
Summary: "Sasuke needs a mother!" "Then, father, bring me a woman who I approve is worthy of protecting Sasuke" In which Sakura is brought to raise one of the demon lord's sons and inevitably falls in love with the other. What are they to do when war is knocking on their door? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! XD
1. Prologue

Hey! I'm back with another story. This was inspired by Breaking Benjamin's Who Wants to Live Forever? I hope you enjoy it!

**SUMMARY**

**Mikoto dies and Fuugaku marries a human woma. Itachi kills her and demands he finds a suitable woman to take care of their newest member of the family; Sasuke. He will not hand his brother over to anyone he deems incompetent, and he will kill any women his father brings into their world. After much searching, Fuugaku finds Sakura. Itachi senses a hidden, strong power within her and acceps her as Sasuke's guardian. What is he to do when he falls in love with her and war is knocking on their door?**

* * *

**There is no time for us**

It was dark, with nothing but scarce torchlight shining dim orange light against stone walls. Strong, steady steps resounded through the empty hall as a tall figure crossed with a fast stride, with nothing but murderous intent in his mind. Trepidation spurred him further, making him sprint in haste towards the wooden door at the end of the hall.

**Its all decided for us**

He reached a door at the end of the stone hall, and with a giant fist, he forced the cold, steel door open so fast the rust in it's hinges didn't creak in protest. He paled, and felt the floor getting closer as his legs became too weak to carry his weight.

His hands came into contact with a cold, thick substance in the ground. His eyes trailed the foreign liquid to its source, and his bulky frame shivered. Before him lay Leyla, a beautiful and fair maiden which he had just married not more than a month ago. Limp and reeking of blood, she laid facing a pair of bare feet at the end of the room. The tall man's eyes trailed upwards to see who stood before his dead wife.

"Itachi!" a strong, booming voice emanated from the entrance of the room. His horror, anger and indignation were unmasked as he screamed the name of his firstborn son. Said boy, barely even ten, stood nonchalantly in front of him, with a woman's corpse at his feat and clothes forever stained by her dark blood.

"Hello father" the boy said "fancy meeting you here. I was just distpatching of this filthy vermin I encountered on my way to meet you. You wanted to see me, yes?"

The tall man fell to his knees, his strength leaving him for a moment. He glanced at his son, and fury aroused in him as he identified the characteristically calculating and sardonic look in Itachi's eyes. He stood up swiftly and in the blink of an eye, had the small child pinned against the wall. His big hand clutching his slender neck shivered with the barely supress desire to snap his bones and render him as lifeless as the woman.

"Why have I not I killed you yet?" he weezed, more out of anger than grief. "Surely it is because you look like your mother. Be grateful for that, boy. Else you would have met your demise very slowly, long ago". He threw Itachi across the room and slowly made his way to the marred corpse. He silently picked up the cold body and cradled it in his large arms. Itachi sat across the room, watching him with natural tenacity. Though he is no fool, he spoke once more from his position on the floor.

"Never bring such repulsive scum here again, Lord Fuugaku. If you do, she, too, will meet her demise very slowly." his voice was colder and more menacing than any voice a child should have.

Fuugaku only walked out of the room, automatically heading to the family burrial grounds.

**Who wants to live forever?**

It was raining outside. Fuugaku could not feel it, though. He had stopped feeling the rain ages ago. The icy winter rain poured over him as gently as a summer breeze, but he felt nohting. He walked across the yard, crossed the cobblestone paths of his garden and entered a tall, marble builing; the family catacombs. A water drop, he could not tell if it was rain or a tear, found its way into his eye. Blinking back the stinging sentation, he now saw his son standing nonchalantly in the catacomb entrance.

"That woman was only needed for breeding, was she not? There was no reason to keep her once she fulfuilled her purpose; she has no right to be here" he hissed, halting his father.

"Listen, boy. I decide wether my wife has the right to rest in the catacombs. Move, or join our family in their niche." the older man said with twice the ferocity.

"Why are you so angry father? I have rid you of filth. Should you not be thanking me? You have your heirs, and you have your kingdom. There was no room for her anyomre"

"Sasuke needs a mother!" he furiously interjected, barely keeping his murederous intent from overpowering him.

"Then, father" Itachi said in a cold, sly tone, slowly making his way down the entrance's steps "bring me a woman that I can approve is worthy of protecting my brother. I am sure you will never find any in the human world. But you may try" the mockery in his face all but inhibited as he now stood in front of the larger man. His eyes were challenging, for he kew no woman would hold the power to raise his brother more than their mother did. The king, drowing in pathetic loneliness, had seeked solace in all kinds of women after his beloved wife, Mikoto, perished. Itachi would not allow his mother's memories, presence and place beside his father be tarnished by a mere human.

"I am the king, I have no obligation to obey your wishes, just as you have no right to demand such things of me".

"I do when it's his life on the line, and even more in the arms of a stranger. If you do not wish to see more beautiful women slayn in front of you, make sure to bring a worthy one. Without trying to make her your wife. There was no other who was as fitting for you as mother, and you disgrace her with your actions. You, yourself know that" Itachi said with finality, turning away from him and dissapearing in the winter fog.

Fuugaku honors his son's wishes by burring the woman elsewhere and goes back into his chambers. With a heavy sigh, he sits in a rich, velvety red chair in front of his fireplace. He looked into the dancing flames absentmindedly. Itachi was right. There would be no other woman for him, if not his beloved Mikoto, and he was a fool for trying to find in others what only she could give him. That unconditional love and uncomparable warmth was uniquely her own. He had disgraced her, ridiculed her and even dare to replace her with a human. He was nothing more than a foolish king. He straightened from his slouched position and extended an arm towards the beautiful black flames in front of him.

One more time, he thought, one more time, I will travel to this land and find the perfect woman. A woman that will love my sons and protect them with her life

"Show me the person I seak, Amateratsu" and with that, the black flames engulfed him, a familiar feeling coursing through him as everythig obscured.

* * *

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so! Please leave a review and tell me what you think ;)

Until next time!

-Aiiro Hart


	2. Chapter 1: The Mountain Shrine

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 1! I am really thankful for all of you who reviewed, your words made me really happy and encouraged me to quickly finish this chapter. Thank you very much, from the bottom of my heart! And for all you non-reviewers, thank you for reading my story. I hope you all like it and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Mountain Shrine

The air was cold and damp within the thickness of the forest. He had been walking for what felt like ages, and the only things Lord Fugaku had been able to find were branches, bushes, thorns, and the end of his patience. After traveling through different worlds and various lands searching for the perfect woman, the Lord came across the rumor that deep within the shelter of the mountains of an unnamed land, there was a very powerful clan who lived in a temple. It was said that whomever stepped inside the shrine with ill intent would immediately be slain by the shrine keepers.

He did not even bother to verify if said rumors were true, because judging by the expression of the river demons conversing about their monks and priestesses, it had to be true. He immediately set off to find said land to retrieve a worthy priestess, constantly enveloping in black flames that would take him from one world to the next. There came a time when, the moment his boots touched the soil, the earth pulsed to life. Then, the lord knew he had found, at long last, the land of the shrine.

According to the river demons, the shrine was located deep within the tallest mountains. Lord Fugaku could see them in the distance, tall, alluring and imposing, firstly covered with a vast forest. Local birds chirped, and sounds of life came from the foliage before him. Entering the forest, a thick fog surrounded him, and no matter how much he walked, how high he went, or what methods he would try to use to dispel it, he could not escape it; or find the feared shrine.

Lord Fugaku, hating to admit he might be lost, only kept walking forward. The forest's terrain was steep and had thick foliage, but there was a cobblestone path heading nowhere else but up. Surely, he thought, if I were to follow this path I will find what I seek. And so, he kept walking up the steepness of the path, constantly spurred by the fear of leaving his newborn son in the care of his older brother, who he could not trust. Itachi might be strong, but if he killed innocent women so as not to share his mother's title, what is to stop him from killing his brother, with whom he would one day have to share an entire kingdom?

The fog became thicker and colder, just as his heart became heavier as he immersed himself in his thoughts. Thoughts of Leyla, of Itachi, Sasuke...and his beloved Mikoto all ran through his mind. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, he stopped walking. What was he doing,really? Sure, he was threatened with the promise to have all of his matriarchs slain if he did not comply to the desires of a ten year old boy, but how come he felt so...dare he say it...lost? If he really thought about it, he did not even feel pain for the loss of Leyla at all. He never even shed a tear.

"I lost Mikoto, and I might as well have lost my son, for he, too left me. He did not look at me with the same eyes, would not speak to me with the same words. Itachi looked down on me even more when I chose another bride to stand beside me before the kingdom..." The Lord, now more frustrated than before, sat down on a stone a little ways off the cobblestone path. "I am...lost. So lost. And now, without Mikoto, my life, my pride, even my kingdom means nothing...but what else can I do? I am unable to even find a shrine in a mountain." He, very slowly, started to get lost in his memories of better times. Engrossed in his reverie, he failed to notice the growing absence of the fog, the snapping of branches and the smell of rain. A drop fell on his forehead, making him alert once more. He stood, bewildered, and looked on to what seemed to be the end of the path. He could see the silhouette of a building in the distance, he could smell smoke, and he could hear a soft hum. Lord Fugaku walked, with a slightly faster gait, toward what promised to be the foot of the mountain. Shortly after, the shrine was in plain sight.

"Finally, I have arrived" he climbed the stone steps, faster and faster with every sign of life he heard. Reaching the top, he found a beautiful, spacious shrine garden. He looked toward his left, where he could hear a scraping sound coming from. A small version of the towering shrine was standing under a tree, and looking closely, he could see the doors moving, as if something inside was trying to break free. He walked towards it and reached out to open the door.

"I would not advise you to do that, my lord" a voice suddenly interrupted his movements. He swiftly turned to find the source, and to say he was surprised was an understatement. A very small girl stood in front of him, a piercing glare decorating her face. Fugaku could not decide what surprised him more; that this little girl was dressed as a priestess or her outrageous hair color.

"At last, I found someone to actually talk to. Tell me, child, where is the head priestess of this shrine? Or is it a monk?"

The girl's glare dissipated as she glanced at his appearance. She stepped back and gave a short, polite bow.

"You must be tired, my lord. If you will, please follow me inside. I shall pour you some tea and leave you to rest. You may speak with the head priestess when you have regained some of your strength"

"I refuse" he said "I came here to speak with the head priestess, not to drink and rest"

"I insist, my lord" once again, the girl gave him a sharp look that even the mighty demon lord became wary of. Even if he would never admit it, he was tired and in dire need of food, so he complied to the girl's request without further complaint. He followed her inside the shrine and through countless corridors until she slid open a door, revealing a spacious, tatami matted room in which she indicated was his to rest in. She left when he entered and sat in front of a small table in the center of the room. He unclasped his heavy leather cloak and let it fall to the floor behind him. His gaze steadily analyzed his surroundings. There was a large, wall to wall door to his right. It was open, revealing another part of the shrine garden. Lord Fugaku resisted the urge to stand up and approach the pond in the middle of the garden, and instead retired to his thoughts once more.

"How strange, I can smell her across the shrine, feel her presence and hear her movements, but I don't sense anybody else here other than he/r Where are the other shrine keepers?" before Fugaku had the chance to expand his sensorial sense, the girl, once again, interrupted his actions by bringing and serving him hot herbal tea and food. She left without a word. Fugaku drank from the delicate porcelain cup, being as gentle as he could to avoid shattering it. Back in his land, almost everything was made of iron and steel, for his clan's strength was unmeasured and hard to control. "I am sure they would not be as complying with me if I not only ate their food, but also broke their belongings. I will be considerate for now."

With as much gentleness as he could muster, he drank and ate quickly as to be ready for when the shrine priestess arrived. The girl returned just as he finished his meal to retrieve the dishes. "Has the priestess arrived, girl?" He inquired. She said nothing, focusing on stacking the plates onto a wooden tray she brought with her. Feeling he was not heard, Lord Fugaku asked again in a louder voice. The only reaction he received from her was another sharp, piercing look. "Sakura" she muttered "my name is Sakura".

"Then, Sakura" he spat "will you have the courtesy of accompanying me as I wait for your mistress, or are you going to disappear once more?" the girl was reluctant, but gave a nod and settled before him across the table, placing her small hands on top of her lap as her green eyes gazed directly into his black ones. They were sizing each other, reading each other and looking for any flaws in the other. The two did not bother to start a conversation and, before they knew it, the rain had stopped and the sun was setting in the distance, the rays entered the room through the open door, casting gentle shadows across their faces.

For a moment, Sakura realized how old this man before her really was. His skin was unmarred and unwrinkled, but she could see in his dark eyes how time had affected him. He was a very beautiful man, she concluded. His frame was big and muscular, but not in a repugnant way. His very presence denoted power and authority, and a severe look masked his face completely. His skin was flawless, without scars and looked as smooth as silk. His hair and eyes were as dark as night, contrasting greatly against his skin and somehow accentuating his intimidating demeanor. Sakura wondered why such a beautiful man carried so much pain in his eyes.

Lord Fugaku, observing her just as carefully as she was him, opened his lips to ask something that was interrupted with another pulse of the earth beneath them. He glanced up and saw Sakura disappear in a puff of white smoke as a very powerful presence entered the shrine premises. The man stood, alert and ready for anything. The front door slid open, and he could hear footsteps heading his way. Whomever has arrived clearly noticed his presence, and did not shy away from masking their power. The door to his left slid open, and a small figure entered.

"Good evening my lord. I am Sakura of the Haruno Clan, and I am the head priestess of this shrine. What is it that you seek?" A soft, soothing voice came from yet another figure that momentarily surprised Fugaku. Before him stood an even smaller girl, almost identical to the Sakura who was with him not long ago. This girl, though, had a few different traits. She, too, was dressed as a priestess; but unlike the girl from before, whose short hair was a ridiculous shade of violet, this one's hair was so long it reached her dainty feet, and an outrageous shade of pink. The eyes remained the same, though; a striking shade of emerald, piercing and unafraid.

"My apologies for my late arrival. I trust that my substitute treated you well?" She continued, striding into the room and taking Sakura's place on the floor. The man shortly after joined her across the table and, feeling like he'd done this before, analyzed the girl before him.

"Interesting" he said after a short silence "though you wear the same face, you are nothing alike. Your power, your presence and even your scent are completely different. Hers was-"

"None-existent, yes?" She interrupted, a small smile decorating her lips. "The Sakura you met is a small fraction of me I leave behind when I am to travel. She takes care of the shrine and immediately comes back to me once I return. Do not worry, any information you have given her is transferred to me, so I know what has happened until this point in time. Tell me, my lord, why have you traveled such a long distance to come here?"

Fugaku looked at her, somewhat reluctant. How can such a small child,no older than Itachi, possibly be the head priestess of such a feared shrine? Where was the rest of the clan? After what felt like hours, he responded to the priestesse's question.

"My name is Lord Fugaku of the great Uchiha clan. I have come here seeking the most powerful priestess to return with me to my realm. Tell me, where is the head priestess, really? You cannot possibly be running this place on your own. Where is the rest of your clan?"

"My clan is no more, Lord Uchiha. I am what remains, and I am the most powerful being in this shrine."

"Then you shall come with me" he said. He did not care about the sad look in his eyes when she spoke of her dead clan, and it was even more convenient for him if there was nobody to negotiate with for her retrieval.

"No." That simple word made him stand up, towering over her just as the shrine towered over him when he first arrived.

"What have you said? How dare you refuse me, child?!"

"That is what I should be saying, my lord. How dare you not only underestimate me, but also order me to go with you as if I will just happily follow?" Now she also stood, all gentleness and polite air replaced by anger and the sharp look he has come to familiarize with. "This entire land is under my protection and rule, and you have no right to force me to leave. You have no power here." She all but growled.

The great Uchiha walked around the table and stood right in front of her, a glare that would have scared an ordinary person was etched in his menacing eyes.

"If power is what you seek, then I'll show you I have more than enough power to drag you out of this forsaken shrine, if it comes to that" he threatened, already losing what was left of his patience with this girl's insolence "If I have to tear down this whole shrine, I will. But you will come with me, whether it is to your liking or not."

Sakura jumped away from him with a smirk, she placed one foot back and positioned herself in a battle stance.

"Then let us settle this like adults, shall we? If you manage to defeat me in battle, Lord Uchiha, I will go with you without complaint. Is that reasonable for you, oh mighty lord?" Her tone was somewhat mocking, and a little too overconfident for the demon king's taste.

He also assumed a battle stance and returned the girl's smirk. "I will not be merciful because of your gender, let alone your age. I suggest you prepare yourself for the greatest pain you will ever experience."

"Oh, I really doubt that" she retorted.

And with that, the two of them charged at each other.

**End of chapter 1! What did you think? Please let me know! Thank you and until next time!**

**-Aiiro Hart**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beast Behind the Jewel

**Alright! Here's chapter 3! I sincerely apologize if you think this is going a little slow, but I really want to develop this story. I want to thank once more all you lovely reviewers, you really encourage me to write more XD and also to you equally lovely followers! Thank you all very much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Beast Behind the Jewel**

**Previously**

_"Then let us settle this like adults, shall we? If you manage to defeat me in battle, Lord Uchiha, I will go with you without complaint. Is that reasonable for you, oh mighty lord?" Her tone was somewhat mocking, and a little too overconfident for the demon king's taste._

_He also assumed a battle stance and returned the girl's smirk. "I will not be merciful because of your gender, let alone your age. I suggest you prepare yourself for the greatest pain you will ever experience."_

_"Oh, I really doubt that" she retorted._

_And with that, the two of them charged at each other._

When the big man was close enough to tower over her form, Sakura extended her hand towards him. In an instant, a green light appeared, creating a flat barrier that sent Fugaku flying across the shrine, crashing into the a nearby tree. He looked up, teeth clenched in annoyance rather than pain. Sakura stood a few feet away, the same smirk drawn on her face. The shrine behind her was intact, but Fugaku was sure he went through a couple of walls to get outside; he could still feel it in his back how the wood shattered and the paper walls tore. What did she do?

Before he had the chance to find an answer, Sakura swiftly dropped to her knees and struck the ground with her palms open. Pink light soon blinded him. Staggering back against the tree, he blinked a few times and became confused by his surroundings. What happened to the shrine? The path? Where was he? He was standing on top of a hill on a grassy plane a few miles away from the forest. The shrine was nowhere in sight, and neither was the pink haired priestess.

"Did you actually think I would allow a fight like this to ensue on holy ground? I rather fight you here, where there will be no damage done to my home as I rid myself of you." Her voice came from behind him. Sakura, once more, stood a few feet away, feet firmly planted on the ground and assuming the same simple battle stance as before. Fugaku charged at her once more, extending his hand towards her neck.

Sakura opened her mouth and held open palms toward him, as if to greet his hand with hers ."Pyoh!". Another light appeared and he was thrown back once more. Before he got the chance to react, she leapt forward and struck his chest. He felt a strange energy enter his body where she touched him. Fugaku felt his body stagger back with the force of the strike, and the energy spread throughout his body like wildfire. It burned, and he felt sluggish. Once more, he found himself wondering what she had done. He heard Sakura behind him, spinning on her heal and preparing herself to strike again. He, as swiftly as he could, turned and grabbed her incoming hand.

"Did you actually think I would allow such an absurd little trick would work on me, _human? _I am the demon lord!" He said, coating his words in the same thick mockery she had addressed him with. The girl clenched her teeth, she did not appreciate being quoted like that. Her eyes opened wide and her lips released a yell as Fugaku swung her over his shoulder and slammed her to the ground. Her back crashed violently against the cold grass and before she knew it, she was in the air. The lord had thrown her across the clearing. The sky was perfectly blue, she noted; perfect for going for a swim on the lake.

Fugaku obstructed her vision of the sky and reminded her why she was soaring through the air in the first place. He promptly spun above her, delivering a strong kick to her torso and send her crashing to the ground once more. The priestesses' body thudded harshly, and she couldn't find the strength to get up. Her bones ached, and she feared they were broken. Struggling to sit, the force of a giant fist to her cheek sent her a couple of feet away, only being stopped by the solid bark of an oak tree.

Fugaku walked calmly towards her, knowing there was nowhere for her to go in that weakened state. He could feel a victorious smirk growing, only to be lost at the sight of Sakura using the bark to get up. She took something he could not see from her sleeve and quickly made hand signs.

"Iyasu!" She said, holding what seemed to be a small sphere to her lips. A bright blue light came from the orb, and it soon consumed her.

"One of the benefits of being a priestess is having the honor of possessing a spirit jewel" she muttered. She could feel her bones inside of her, shifting and moving until they reached their original position. As convenient as it was to have a healing incantation, she could not deny her hatred for the pain she had to bear to restore her physical condition. Seeing the demon lord coming closer, she swiftly chanted once more.

"Hei!" The ground rumbled beneath their feet, making Fugaku stop his gait and spread his sensorial sense throughout the plane. _"Is she causing this strangeness, or is it there some other source?" _The earth sprung out from its flat surface and encased the priestess behind four walls of stone, shielding her from his reach and view. The demon lord jumped with the intentions of attacking her from above, only to be met by another wall acting as a roof as soon as he threw his fist. He landed on the makeshift roof and stomped the stone, crushing it until it became nothing but rubble. Looking inside, Sakura was no longer there. He cursed loudly in annoyance.

"My, my, Lord Uchiha, a bit quick tempered, are you not?" Once more, she was behind me. He spun and was met by a fully healed priestess and a shot of pure, raw energy to his chest. He was sent crashing against the tree, going through it and into the forest itself. He swiftly stood up, looking around him. Once more, he was surrounded by a thick fog, if not thicker than the one that greeted him when he first entered the forest of this land.

The rustling of leaves caught his attention, and he steeled himself. Before he knew it, his face was smashed into the ground as the pink haired girl kicked his head from above. Where the hell had she come from? Sakura stood a few feet away once more, the same mocking smirk on her face. He would be sure to make that look turn into one of utter fear. He disappeared and reappeared before her, striking a punch towards her abdomen. Sakura blocked it as best she could and struck a palm toward the side of his head, spinning to her right to avoid his outstretched arm. Her palm did almost nothing to him.

_"Is he made of Iron? I think my hand is hurting more than his temple!" _She looked up to see a victorious look cross Fugaku's face.

"Your incantations might be strong, but in hand to hand combat, you are _weak."_

"Yes. I will show you my greatest weakness now!" Sakura spun swiftly, her long hair striking him in his abdomen and send him staggering back. Her hair, although it looked like velvet, it felt like he was hit with an iron mace.

"Did you think my hair is only for decoration?" She smirked, making hand signs once more. Her pink hair glowed and floated to life, striking him in several places like a shower of needles, piercing his skin and drawing blood. Between blocking and dodging every strike, the man stepped closer to Sakura, encouraging her to step back and strike with more ferocity. He kept doing this until he had Sakura cornered into a tree. He could tell the priestess was tired, all of her conjuring must really drain her energy. He could feel her power diminish slowly and feel her strikes getting slower and weaker. This was his chance. With a leap, he charged forward to grab her neck. Sakura managed to move to the side just in time, but he heard her release a surprised gasp.

"No!" She shouted. In his hands, he felt something smooth and cool to the touch. Looking into his big palm he saw the round jewel Sakura previously held while healing herself. _"Strange. It almost feels like it is...beating" _Glancing at Sakura, he saw the terrified look in her eyes. Testing to see what she would do, he squeezed the small orb in his palm.

"Dare not to shatter it! If it breaks, this whole realm could disappear with us in it!" She was screaming now, her collected composure finally leaving her. Fugaku rose an eyebrow, as skeptical as he's ever been. _"Does she really think I will fall for such a petty trick? As if something this insignificantly small could destroy an entire realm" _Ignoring the girl's pleas, he crushed the stone in his giant fist. Sakura released a strangled, painful cry that stopped his heart for a moment. He saw her fall to the ground from the corner of his eye, and once more, the earth began to rumble so fiercely that Fugaku had to lean on a nearby tree to avoid falling. The earth was cracking, the once flat plane opening and transforming. The trees were falling into chasms, the birds were sqwaking in utter terror and flying away, the earth was crumbling beneath his feet, and an atrocious roar from a beast he could not identify echoed throughout the land.

"Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen!"An oddly longer chant was called from a sinister, demonic voice. He gave the priestess another glance, and he was, dare he say it, frightened by the sight. The priestess had grown inmensely, she now towered over him as much as his castle would. He saw her body start to lenghten, ripping her clothes, rearranging her bones and changing her face. Her once porcelain skin became scaly and its shade became darker than blood. Her long hair stretched across her spine and her fangs grew. The priestess he first came across was no more, and in her place stood an atrociously large beast he had never seen before.

The beast's mouth opened, and out came Sakura's voice, drowning under ferocious growls that were not her own. "Foolish, arrogant King. Because of you, this realm of peace will be no more, and a new ruler shall take my place"

"What nonesense is this? What kind of creature is that?" He asked, as calmly as he could. An animalistic chuckle came from the big red beast "this is Kilgarrhander. He is a very powerful creature from this realm. A relative of dragons, for this one is infused with demonic genes. Kilgarrhander has been sealed in that jewel for more than a thousand years. He created this world, he was once a very gentle soul. He allowed humans safe harbor as long as they took care of the beloved land he created. But, as time went by, due to the loneliness and growing hatred for us imperfect humans, this god became a demon and set out to destroy all that he had created. Us, the Haruno clan, sealed him away into the small shrine you saw when you first arrived. When you broke the jewel, you broke the seal that held his soul."

"His soul? Seal? How did you even manage to seal such a big creature in such a tiny shrine?"

"Incredulous as ever, I see. With time comes degeneration. Due to abandonment and imobility, Kilgarrhander's body slowly rotted and disappeared; but his soul did not. His hatred was so great that it went beyond his body's limitations. Even after his body was no more, his soul remained intact. We sealed the demonic part of his soul into the shrine, and the small, but still pure part, into the jewel. Now that you have broken both, his soul is free to roam the land and find a vessel with wich he can carry out his wishes." He did not notice this before, but he could now tell her voice sounded strained. Sakura was struggling with this demonic god. "Because I am human, it is way easier and quicker to posses me. What would take days or even weeks with a demon will only take a few seconds with an average human. I have held him back as much as I can, but I am weak and almost at my limit. Leave this place if you do not wish to perish here, Lord Uchiha."

"I am not leaving this place without you. What must I do to rid you of this evil?" Fugaku was determined, he would not leave this place without Sasuke's prospective mother, and even more, he refused to heed the advice of a mere _child_ and flee from a battle. If he had to slay a god, a demon or whatever, he would do so. But his son would definitely get his companion.

"If you are so insistent, you must return to the shrine. You will be safe from him on holy grounds. Besides, I doubt he would return to the very place he wanted to escape from. Kilgarrhander will busy himself with destroying this place first; then he will head for the shrine. Before he gets there, you must find the second Jewel of Souls, hidden within the shrine. I do not know where it is, but I can atleast say-Ah!" Sakura's words were interrupted by a sharp cry of pain and the growling behind her voice growing louder and louder. She hunched over, her body growing even more.

"Hurry, my lord. Leave this place or die by his fangs. I can keep him bound no longer." She was definitely at her limit now. She could feel the hotness of Kilgarrhander's hatred coursing through her veins, and her power, that was doing what best it could to protect her soul from his power, was dissipating quickly. _"If the lord does not hurry, I, too, will become a demon. Or I will become one with Kilgarrhander."_

* * *

**End of chapter 3! What did you think? I hope it was to your liking. This is my first battle scene ever, so please tell me if I did well! In the next chapter, Fugaku will fight the great demon Killgarrander! I hope you look forward to that ;D**

**Aiiro Hart **


	4. Chapter 3: Hellfire

**Hello everyone! First, I want to apologize for such a late update. I've been super busy, but I won't use that as an excuse! I want to thank all of you who reviewed and messaged me last chapter, your words encouraged me greatly! Thank you! I leave you here with chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review please! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Hellfire**

This was hell. What once was a cold, tranquil and misty mountain was now a scorching hot, chaotic place; the birds that once chirped were now squawking in terror, the creatures that once roamed the land were howling in agony. His feet shuffled hurriedly through the woods, every footstep emitting crunching sounds from the burnt, crisp grass beneath his boots. The ear splitting sounds of a burning forest and the booming noise of the beast's roars were deafening and spurred him to quicken his pace to the shrine. The beast was chasing him; unlike what the priestess had suggested, the creature took more interest in him— a foreign creature, than destroying his land. The lord could only assume that this was due to the fact that the trees could not run, and therefore would still be here when it returned.

As soon as Killgarrhander took full control of what was now _his_ body, sinister blue flames emanated from his large mouth and nostrils. The mighty demon shook his head and spread the flames throughout the clearing, instantly turning everything to mere cinders, and when satisfied, it began its pursuit to end the lord's life. Fugaku dashed through the burning land, constantly dodging spits of scorching flames or burning trees and boulders the beast threw at him.

Before long, the shrine was in sight, and the demon lord hastened, with all his might, until he reached the entrance of the shrine. Gasping, he removed his burning cloak and threw it to the ground. _"That damn beast ruined my favorite cloak" _he turned around when he heard the beast roar in protest and crash against something. There was an invisible barrier around the premises, just as Sakura had said. He watched as the red monster continuously crashed his giant body against the barrier, and he knew that before long, it would get through. It's evil, yellow eyes told him of its determination. Its long face bared its fangs at him, snarling and growling menacingly. Fugaku saw, quite shocked but too arrogant to ever admit it, that there was a white protuberance in the middle of Killgarrhander's forehead. At first it looked like a small horn, but on closer inspection he identified it as the priestess's face. She was looking straight at him, mouthing words at him he could not understand.

"Hurry! I do not wish to become a demon!" Her voice boomed in his mind as loud and clear as if she stood beside him. _"What trick have you used now, priestess?" "I am fairly certain that if I leave this all in your hands, I will be absorbed eons before you can find the jewel. I, however, grew up on this shrine and know every nook and cranny there is_."

"Well, if you are clever enough to think of this, tell me, where is this forsaken jewel you desire so?" to say Fugaku was irritated was an understatement. Really, did she have to be so insolent in the presence of royalty?

"I...don't know." she said simply, all her haughtiness gone. The demon lord used all of his patience to hold back an uncharacteristically exasperated sigh. The man swiftly turned away from the beast and climbed the small steps to the shrine, cussing angrily.

"In order to find the jewel, you must be pure"

"_What?!" "_What nonsense are you spouting now, girl?"

"This is a sacred place, my lord. And sacred ground has a life of its own. It will never allow you to get near the jewel if you bear ill intentions and a poisoned soul" feeling his growing irritation and confusion start to get the better of him, Sakura interrupted him once more before he spoke more ill-mannered words.

"You are a strong demon, are you not? You are a king, after all. What I am asking you to do is to mask all of that energy that makes you a demon; leave it behind as you enter the shrine. I fought you, I know you have the strength to leave your power behind." Fugaku had a bad feeling when she pleaded like that. Confirming his fears, she stated "You need to enter the shrine as a human being, free from all supernatural and otherworldly power. It is the only way you will ever find the jewel"

"How are you even certain of this, priestess?"

"Because, not only am I pure, I am a human. There are different types of living beings who inhabited this place, but only humans ever found the jewel. I crossed paths with it once, when I was younger. I had just been brought to live here and train as a priestess. It was a beautiful sight, really. I felt life coming from the jewel, and it felt like it was greeting me. I was accompanied by a forest spirit, but it could not see what I was seeing. It did not see or feel the jewel. That is how I am so certain that no other creature can find it. Please, my lord, leave yourself behind and enter as a humble being. Then, and only then, the jewel might reveal itself before you."

He heard her gasp loudly, as if she was in pain. She wished him good luck before revealing that she was at her limit, and that he was on his own from there on. Fugaku felt the pressure of her presence in his mind lessen gradually as she faded away. Fighting the need to curse at the girl, he chose to remember what she said. _"How am I supposed to leave my power? To leave myself and enter as a human, what does that even mean?"_

Instead of pondering more on the thought, Fugaku decided to walk around the shrine in search of any other door he could use to access a new section of the shrine he had failed to see before. If he recalled correctly, he had only seen three rooms from the hall when he first arrived. The hall was long and seemed to go through the entire building, and yet there were only three doorways visible; no stairs going up or down, no hatches or turns. He had a feeling that finding the jewel would be easier than the priestess said.

The lord soon reached the room he had been waiting for the priestess in early that day. Noticing the door facing the garden was open, as no one had the time to close it because of the priestess's challenge of battle, he walked towards it without hesitation. Before his figure could even go through the threshold, he felt an overwhelming energy penetrate his body, shock him painfully and make him fly a few feet away. Cursing loudly, he slowly raised from the ground and tried his hardest not to let his frustration rise. He felt the urgency of having to find the forsaken jewel before the priestess, which he needs to take back with him no matter what, is completely absorbed and consumed by the demon god flying above him, roaring in fury as it tried to break the barrier that kept him from the sacred grounds.

The lord tried several more times to enter the shrine, only to get the same result of being blown away. More tired than he would ever like to admit, he released a defeated sigh and leaned against a flat, large stone besides the nearby pond, staring intently at the shrine, almost willing the answer to appear before him. As if listening to his silent wishes, Fugaku noticed a small, unshaped, and unfamiliar thing start to emerge from beneath the building. A strange, pink mass of nothingness seemingly oozed from beneath the shrine's floor boards and slowly grouped together, piling mass on mass until a roughly man-sized, unshaped and fleshy body formed before him. More out of curiosity than wariness, the demon lord rose from his place on the stone and walked towards the strange creature with intimidating gait. As he neared it, he felt the slight demonic presence emanating from it as countless yellow eyes started appearing throughout his corpulent form.

_"__Interesting. This is a lower demon…it's the Hyakume, named after its hundreds of eyes. I thought these measly creatures went extinct eons ago."_

Fugaku now stood right in front of the blinking form, searching his memory for what he knew of these old demons. In his younger centuries, he came across one for a brief moment. Hyakume made their homes in old temples, guarding them from would-be thieves during the night. Should a human come within a few meters of a Hyakume, one of its eyes will detach from its body and fly towards the person, sticking to his body for as long as he is in the area, watching it for criminal activity. Eventually the eye will return to the demon and it would return to the shadows of the temple.

_"__But of course! Hyakume only pursue humans when they protect a temple. Is this here to help me in?"_

As if reading his thoughts, the lower demon slowly trudged towards Fugaku, slowly stretching one of its shapeless limbs towards him. The Hyakume had a big, blinking yellow eye in what would be the palm of his hand. The lord saw, barely containing his disgust, as the eye slowly started rising from the surface of the fleshy being and separating from it completely. The now hovering eye looked directly at the Uchiha and floated its way towards him and placing itself above his head. Soon, the Hyakume seemingly melted and returned to the underside of the shrine, leaving Fugaku to his thoughts.

"_If the Hyakume released one of his eyes to follow me, that must mean I am able to enter now?" _Turning towards the shrine threshold once more, he reached for his chest and unclasped his heavy leather cloak, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy thud. If he were to enter as a human, he would enter as a humble one, not a king, but a normal man. The cloak, a symbol of royalty all by itself, would prevent him from doing so. Or at least that is what he interpreted from the eyes that looked at him carefully from beneath the temple.

The demon lord was surprised when he reached the threshold and was not sent flying. The moment Fugaku entered the shrine, he heard a loud, shattering sound a booming roar filled his ears. In an instant, the shrine was drowning in Kilgarrhander's flames as the dragon finally destroyed the barrier. The demon lord sprinted from the room he was currently in and started searching the small building, constantly avoiding falling timber and Kilgarrhander's claws.

The fire was catching and spreading throughout the temple, and he cursed himself for leaving his cloak behind. For wanting to enter humbly, he forgot the cloak could actually shelter him from the scorching flames of the angered dragon. His desperation for finding the jewel increased every time he had to dodge, leap or roll to the side to avoid something on fire falling on him.

"Show yourself to me, jewel of souls!" he shouted as he entered the last room. Surprisingly, this room was unscathed and unaffected from the falling inferno. As he went further in, he felt the air in the room cool and, as if there were a draft, an air current pulled him forward to the very center. Fugaku was reluctant if he should believe what he was hearing, but he could have sworn that the air flowing around him was whispering things. He felt a chilling presence stand beside him and for a moment, he was rendered immobile as the bodiless entity whispered words he could not understand.

Feeling agitated, he said "Very well, I will do whatever you wish. Just give me the forsaken jewel already. I do not have all day at my disposal for this when the woman I came here for is about to disappear!" The voice in the air chuckled, and a gust of wind went through him. A small, soft wind current revealed before him a beautiful, ethereal woman, who looked very much like the priestess he was trying to save. She was smiling gently at him, the jewel he had searched for in her hand. She placed the jewel in his hand and said "Thank you" before vanishing completely. As soon as the presence left the room, his surroundings caught fire, like the rest of the shrine. Had the spirit been waiting for him all this time? For some reason, he felt like she knew he would come, regardless of what happened that day.

"I do not know why you thank me, witch, but I do not intend to miss this opportunity." With that, he goes through the nearest windows just in time to avoid Kilgarrhander's tail crashing through the ceiling. The dragon had finally broken through the barrier and was flying straight at him, brandishing his claws and preparing to spit his fire. In one swift movement, Fugaku slid the jewel into a pouch with his left hand as his right hand rose in front of him.

"Sear the flesh forever, Amateratsu!" powerful black flames emanated from his extended hand, crashing violently against Kilgarrhander's eyes. The beast screeched in protest and crashed against the temple where Fugaku had been standing. The lord smirked triumphantly, walking towards the burning body. Before he could react, the dragon's tail hit him in the stomach, sending him flying out of the sacred grounds and back into the burning woods.

A violent, ripping pain ran through his leg as a thick, long oak pierced his right leg. A blood darker than his flames oozed from the lord's leg, pooling slowly underneath him. He struggled to dislodge the wood, and his heartbeat quickened when he sensed the beast closing in on him. What could he do to stall the demon?

His strong voice, free from any indication of pain, resounded once more as he commanded more black flames to engulf Kilgarrhander. In one swift movement, he ripped the oak fragment from his leg and jumped high into the air. The air engulfed him, as if cradling him, and he could see far beyond the forest. The sky was turning black with the shrine's smoke. He could see thousands of spirits slowly floating towards the sky—long, pale faces, forever twisted into expressions of pain and sadness. The Hyakume that had aided him stood vigilantly on top of a tree. His hundreds of eyes were everywhere; in the sky, in the smoke, in the flames, in the trees, and even in Kilgarrhander and himself. The Hyakume's steady gaze momentarily struck him like heavy rain. The lower demon beckoned him with fleshy hands. He was pointing towards something, far beyond the shrine and the smoke and the flames. What was he trying to tell him? The angry roar from the dragon caught his attention, glancing at the charging demon. Looking back towards the Hyakume, Fugaku found him gone.

For what seemed like ages, the demon lord and the raging best exchanged blows, evaded each other and continuously surrounded each other in black and blue flames. His irritation only increased, and Fugaku could not help but feel that the priestess was gone for good, as he had tried to communicate with her countless times throughout the battle, but to no avail. Before long, both demons found themselves facing each other—standing in a barren clearing, with nothing but ashes, fire and dead earth.

"The forest that covered this world is gone. Tell me, how far will you go to destroy all of what you hate, when there is already nothing?"

"I…" even though he did not show it, Fugaku was impressed the creature could actually speak. His voice was thick, heavy and growling, interlaced with Sakura's own melodic voice.

"I will destroy everything. The earth, the air, the sky. Everything I bled to create will burn. And you, who dared to come into my domain, will burn along with it." A stream of blue flames shot from its mouth, barely missing its target. Fugaku leapt back, constantly evading spits of blue flames, unable to avoid the whipping tail that was also directed at him. For what seemed to be the hundredth time, he flew a few miles away, this time going through hot rock and landing on something cold.

"What is this…water?!" he looked up from his position. He had gone through a mountain, and was currently standing in a beautiful cave. Thousands of crystals were scattered throughout the walls, ceiling and floor, surrounding the lake he stood on. The crystals shone brightly, giving the place an ethereal blue glow. The Hyakume was there, he noted. Pointing one again at something.

"You…what exactly are you trying to tell me? Is this place significant in order to achieve victory?" the lower demon merely blinked at him, and before the lord could pry an answer out of him, Kilgarrhander had managed to break his way into the cave and viciously bit the Hyakume's fleshy body, tearing it in half and swallowing him. The lower demon's lower half looked at him, his remaining eyes blinking back tears and shooting pleading looks before closing at the same time; forever. The dragon went inside completely, and as he did so, he began to shriek in pain, collapsing before he could attack.

"My lord!" a familiar voice broke into his thoughts. Never in his life had Fugaku felt so relieved. "So you are still alive, priestess. How dare you only appear now?"

"There is no time for your foolishness, my lord. This is the most sacred ground there is. In this cave…Kilgarrhander came into existence as a holy being. He is in pain right now because the demonic presence in him is struggling with the purity of this place. Hurry, my lord, use the jewel to purify this deity so it will free me. Hurry!"

Without hesitation, the demon lord took the jewel from the pouch and, with supernatural speed, was before the dragon in an instant. He all but smashed the jewel into Kilgarrhander's forehead, where Sakura's face was visible once more. Both the priestess and the beast screamed and roared in agony, and a bright light momentarily blinded him. After the light faded, he saw the giant body start to shrink, and what once looked like claws start to turn back into small, dainty hands. The red, scaly skin of the dragon had returned to the alabaster white of the priestess, and the evil yellow orbs had turned back into a peaceful emerald. The priestess had regained her body. That much he was certain of. Beaten, naked and bruised, the girl laid before him, staring at him weakly.

"You managed to save me, my lord. Thank you." She said, her voice barely a croaky whisper.

"There is nothing to thank. In all accounts, I have defeated you in battle, and for that, you will come with me" he retorted coldly.

"I highly doubt that there is anything left for me here, so I will not protest. Take me to wherever it is you wish, for I believe my fate was sealed the moment you first came here. I…have…" her eyes closed, and she drifted into a deep sleep before she could finish. Without hesitation, the demon lord took her in his arms, choosing to ignore the girl's bareness, and walked out of the cave. He conjured to his side what was left of his cloak and wrapped it around her frail body.

"I'm coming back, my son. Wait for me a little longer." For what he hoped was the last time, the familiar black flames of Amateratsu engulfed them both, taking them back to the demon lord's realm.**Chapter 3**

**Hellfire**

This was hell. What once was a cold, tranquil and misty mountain was now a scorching hot, chaotic place; the birds that once chirped were now squawking in terror, the creatures that once roamed the land were howling in agony. His feet shuffled hurriedly through the woods, every footstep emitting crunching sounds from the burnt, crisp grass beneath his boots. The ear splitting sounds of a burning forest and the booming noise of the beast's roars were deafening and spurred him to quicken his pace to the shrine. The beast was chasing him; unlike what the priestess had suggested, the creature took more interest in him— a foreign creature, than destroying his land. The lord could only assume that this was due to the fact that the trees could not run, and therefore would still be here when it returned.

As soon as Killgarrhander took full control of what was now _his_ body, sinister blue flames emanated from his large mouth and nostrils. The mighty demon shook his head and spread the flames throughout the clearing, instantly turning everything to mere cinders, and when satisfied, it began its pursuit to end the lord's life. Fugaku dashed through the burning land, constantly dodging spits of scorching flames or burning trees and boulders the beast threw at him.

Before long, the shrine was in sight, and the demon lord hastened, with all his might, until he reached the entrance of the shrine. Gasping, he removed his burning cloak and threw it to the ground. _"That damn beast ruined my favorite cloak" _he turned around when he heard the beast roar in protest and crash against something. There was an invisible barrier around the premises, just as Sakura had said. He watched as the red monster continuously crashed his giant body against the barrier, and he knew that before long, it would get through. It's evil, yellow eyes told him of its determination. Its long face bared its fangs at him, snarling and growling menacingly. Fugaku saw, quite shocked but too arrogant to ever admit it, that there was a white protuberance in the middle of Killgarrhander's forehead. At first it looked like a small horn, but on closer inspection he identified it as the priestess's face. She was looking straight at him, mouthing words at him he could not understand.

"Hurry! I do not wish to become a demon!" Her voice boomed in his mind as loud and clear as if she stood beside him. _"What trick have you used now, priestess?" "I am fairly certain that if I leave this all in your hands, I will be absorbed eons before you can find the jewel. I, however, grew up on this shrine and know every nook and cranny there is_."

"Well, if you are clever enough to think of this, tell me, where is this forsaken jewel you desire so?" to say Fugaku was irritated was an understatement. Really, did she have to be so insolent in the presence of royalty?

"I...don't know." she said simply, all her haughtiness gone. The demon lord used all of his patience to hold back an uncharacteristically exasperated sigh. The man swiftly turned away from the beast and climbed the small steps to the shrine, cussing angrily.

"In order to find the jewel, you must be pure"

"_What?!" "_What nonsense are you spouting now, girl?"

"This is a sacred place, my lord. And sacred ground has a life of its own. It will never allow you to get near the jewel if you bear ill intentions and a poisoned soul" feeling his growing irritation and confusion start to get the better of him, Sakura interrupted him once more before he spoke more ill-mannered words.

"You are a strong demon, are you not? You are a king, after all. What I am asking you to do is to mask all of that energy that makes you a demon; leave it behind as you enter the shrine. I fought you, I know you have the strength to leave your power behind." Fugaku had a bad feeling when she pleaded like that. Confirming his fears, she stated "You need to enter the shrine as a human being, free from all supernatural and otherworldly power. It is the only way you will ever find the jewel"

"How are you even certain of this, priestess?"

"Because, not only am I pure, I am a human. There are different types of living beings who inhabited this place, but only humans ever found the jewel. I crossed paths with it once, when I was younger. I had just been brought to live here and train as a priestess. It was a beautiful sight, really. I felt life coming from the jewel, and it felt like it was greeting me. I was accompanied by a forest spirit, but it could not see what I was seeing. It did not see or feel the jewel. That is how I am so certain that no other creature can find it. Please, my lord, leave yourself behind and enter as a humble being. Then, and only then, the jewel might reveal itself before you."

He heard her gasp loudly, as if she was in pain. She wished him good luck before revealing that she was at her limit, and that he was on his own from there on. Fugaku felt the pressure of her presence in his mind lessen gradually as she faded away. Fighting the need to curse at the girl, he chose to remember what she said. _"How am I supposed to leave my power? To leave myself and enter as a human, what does that even mean?"_

Instead of pondering more on the thought, Fugaku decided to walk around the shrine in search of any other door he could use to access a new section of the shrine he had failed to see before. If he recalled correctly, he had only seen three rooms from the hall when he first arrived. The hall was long and seemed to go through the entire building, and yet there were only three doorways visible; no stairs going up or down, no hatches or turns. He had a feeling that finding the jewel would be easier than the priestess said.

The lord soon reached the room he had been waiting for the priestess in early that day. Noticing the door facing the garden was open, as no one had the time to close it because of the priestess's challenge of battle, he walked towards it without hesitation. Before his figure could even go through the threshold, he felt an overwhelming energy penetrate his body, shock him painfully and make him fly a few feet away. Cursing loudly, he slowly raised from the ground and tried his hardest not to let his frustration rise. He felt the urgency of having to find the forsaken jewel before the priestess, which he needs to take back with him no matter what, is completely absorbed and consumed by the demon god flying above him, roaring in fury as it tried to break the barrier that kept him from the sacred grounds.

The lord tried several more times to enter the shrine, only to get the same result of being blown away. More tired than he would ever like to admit, he released a defeated sigh and leaned against a flat, large stone besides the nearby pond, staring intently at the shrine, almost willing the answer to appear before him. As if listening to his silent wishes, Fugaku noticed a small, unshaped, and unfamiliar thing start to emerge from beneath the building. A strange, pink mass of nothingness seemingly oozed from beneath the shrine's floor boards and slowly grouped together, piling mass on mass until a roughly man-sized, unshaped and fleshy body formed before him. More out of curiosity than wariness, the demon lord rose from his place on the stone and walked towards the strange creature with intimidating gait. As he neared it, he felt the slight demonic presence emanating from it as countless yellow eyes started appearing throughout his corpulent form.

_"__Interesting. This is a lower demon…it's the Hyakume, named after its hundreds of eyes. I thought these measly creatures went extinct eons ago."_

Fugaku now stood right in front of the blinking form, searching his memory for what he knew of these old demons. In his younger centuries, he came across one for a brief moment. Hyakume made their homes in old temples, guarding them from would-be thieves during the night. Should a human come within a few meters of a Hyakume, one of its eyes will detach from its body and fly towards the person, sticking to his body for as long as he is in the area, watching it for criminal activity. Eventually the eye will return to the demon and it would return to the shadows of the temple.

_"__But of course! Hyakume only pursue humans when they protect a temple. Is this here to help me in?"_

As if reading his thoughts, the lower demon slowly trudged towards Fugaku, slowly stretching one of its shapeless limbs towards him. The Hyakume had a big, blinking yellow eye in what would be the palm of his hand. The lord saw, barely containing his disgust, as the eye slowly started rising from the surface of the fleshy being and separating from it completely. The now hovering eye looked directly at the Uchiha and floated its way towards him and placing itself above his head. Soon, the Hyakume seemingly melted and returned to the underside of the shrine, leaving Fugaku to his thoughts.

"_If the Hyakume released one of his eyes to follow me, that must mean I am able to enter now?" _Turning towards the shrine threshold once more, he reached for his chest and unclasped his heavy leather cloak, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy thud. If he were to enter as a human, he would enter as a humble one, not a king, but a normal man. The cloak, a symbol of royalty all by itself, would prevent him from doing so. Or at least that is what he interpreted from the eyes that looked at him carefully from beneath the temple.

The demon lord was surprised when he reached the threshold and was not sent flying. The moment Fugaku entered the shrine, he heard a loud, shattering sound a booming roar filled his ears. In an instant, the shrine was drowning in Kilgarrhander's flames as the dragon finally destroyed the barrier. The demon lord sprinted from the room he was currently in and started searching the small building, constantly avoiding falling timber and Kilgarrhander's claws.

The fire was catching and spreading throughout the temple, and he cursed himself for leaving his cloak behind. For wanting to enter humbly, he forgot the cloak could actually shelter him from the scorching flames of the angered dragon. His desperation for finding the jewel increased every time he had to dodge, leap or roll to the side to avoid something on fire falling on him.

"Show yourself to me, jewel of souls!" he shouted as he entered the last room. Surprisingly, this room was unscathed and unaffected from the falling inferno. As he went further in, he felt the air in the room cool and, as if there were a draft, an air current pulled him forward to the very center. Fugaku was reluctant if he should believe what he was hearing, but he could have sworn that the air flowing around him was whispering things. He felt a chilling presence stand beside him and for a moment, he was rendered immobile as the bodiless entity whispered words he could not understand.

Feeling agitated, he said "Very well, I will do whatever you wish. Just give me the forsaken jewel already. I do not have all day at my disposal for this when the woman I came here for is about to disappear!" The voice in the air chuckled, and a gust of wind went through him. A small, soft wind current revealed before him a beautiful, ethereal woman, who looked very much like the priestess he was trying to save. She was smiling gently at him, the jewel he had searched for in her hand. She placed the jewel in his hand and said "Thank you" before vanishing completely. As soon as the presence left the room, his surroundings caught fire, like the rest of the shrine. Had the spirit been waiting for him all this time? For some reason, he felt like she knew he would come, regardless of what happened that day.

"I do not know why you thank me, witch, but I do not intend to miss this opportunity." With that, he goes through the nearest windows just in time to avoid Kilgarrhander's tail crashing through the ceiling. The dragon had finally broken through the barrier and was flying straight at him, brandishing his claws and preparing to spit his fire. In one swift movement, Fugaku slid the jewel into a pouch with his left hand as his right hand rose in front of him.

"Sear the flesh forever, Amateratsu!" powerful black flames emanated from his extended hand, crashing violently against Kilgarrhander's eyes. The beast screeched in protest and crashed against the temple where Fugaku had been standing. The lord smirked triumphantly, walking towards the burning body. Before he could react, the dragon's tail hit him in the stomach, sending him flying out of the sacred grounds and back into the burning woods.

A violent, ripping pain ran through his leg as a thick, long oak pierced his right leg. A blood darker than his flames oozed from the lord's leg, pooling slowly underneath him. He struggled to dislodge the wood, and his heartbeat quickened when he sensed the beast closing in on him. What could he do to stall the demon?

His strong voice, free from any indication of pain, resounded once more as he commanded more black flames to engulf Kilgarrhander. In one swift movement, he ripped the oak fragment from his leg and jumped high into the air. The air engulfed him, as if cradling him, and he could see far beyond the forest. The sky was turning black with the shrine's smoke. He could see thousands of spirits slowly floating towards the sky—long, pale faces, forever twisted into expressions of pain and sadness. The Hyakume that had aided him stood vigilantly on top of a tree. His hundreds of eyes were everywhere; in the sky, in the smoke, in the flames, in the trees, and even in Kilgarrhander and himself. The Hyakume's steady gaze momentarily struck him like heavy rain. The lower demon beckoned him with fleshy hands. He was pointing towards something, far beyond the shrine and the smoke and the flames. What was he trying to tell him? The angry roar from the dragon caught his attention, glancing at the charging demon. Looking back towards the Hyakume, Fugaku found him gone.

For what seemed like ages, the demon lord and the raging best exchanged blows, evaded each other and continuously surrounded each other in black and blue flames. His irritation only increased, and Fugaku could not help but feel that the priestess was gone for good, as he had tried to communicate with her countless times throughout the battle, but to no avail. Before long, both demons found themselves facing each other—standing in a barren clearing, with nothing but ashes, fire and dead earth.

"The forest that covered this world is gone. Tell me, how far will you go to destroy all of what you hate, when there is already nothing?"

"I…" even though he did not show it, Fugaku was impressed the creature could actually speak. His voice was thick, heavy and growling, interlaced with Sakura's own melodic voice.

"I will destroy everything. The earth, the air, the sky. Everything I bled to create will burn. And you, who dared to come into my domain, will burn along with it." A stream of blue flames shot from its mouth, barely missing its target. Fugaku leapt back, constantly evading spits of blue flames, unable to avoid the whipping tail that was also directed at him. For what seemed to be the hundredth time, he flew a few miles away, this time going through hot rock and landing on something cold.

"What is this…water?!" he looked up from his position. He had gone through a mountain, and was currently standing in a beautiful cave. Thousands of crystals were scattered throughout the walls, ceiling and floor, surrounding the lake he stood on. The crystals shone brightly, giving the place an ethereal blue glow. The Hyakume was there, he noted. Pointing one again at something.

"You…what exactly are you trying to tell me? Is this place significant in order to achieve victory?" the lower demon merely blinked at him, and before the lord could pry an answer out of him, Kilgarrhander had managed to break his way into the cave and viciously bit the Hyakume's fleshy body, tearing it in half and swallowing him. The lower demon's lower half looked at him, his remaining eyes blinking back tears and shooting pleading looks before closing at the same time; forever. The dragon went inside completely, and as he did so, he began to shriek in pain, collapsing before he could attack.

"My lord!" a familiar voice broke into his thoughts. Never in his life had Fugaku felt so relieved. "So you are still alive, priestess. How dare you only appear now?"

"There is no time for your foolishness, my lord. This is the most sacred ground there is. In this cave…Kilgarrhander came into existence as a holy being. He is in pain right now because the demonic presence in him is struggling with the purity of this place. Hurry, my lord, use the jewel to purify this deity so it will free me. Hurry!"

Without hesitation, the demon lord took the jewel from the pouch and, with supernatural speed, was before the dragon in an instant. He all but smashed the jewel into Kilgarrhander's forehead, where Sakura's face was visible once more. Both the priestess and the beast screamed and roared in agony, and a bright light momentarily blinded him. After the light faded, he saw the giant body start to shrink, and what once looked like claws start to turn back into small, dainty hands. The red, scaly skin of the dragon had returned to the alabaster white of the priestess, and the evil yellow orbs had turned back into a peaceful emerald. The priestess had regained her body. That much he was certain of. Beaten, naked and bruised, the girl laid before him, staring at him weakly.

"You managed to save me, my lord. Thank you." She said, her voice barely a croaky whisper.

"There is nothing to thank. In all accounts, I have defeated you in battle, and for that, you will come with me" he retorted coldly.

"I highly doubt that there is anything left for me here, so I will not protest. Take me to wherever it is you wish, for I believe my fate was sealed the moment you first came here. I…have…" her eyes closed, and she drifted into a deep sleep before she could finish. Without hesitation, the demon lord took her in his arms, choosing to ignore the girl's bareness, and walked out of the cave. He conjured to his side what was left of his cloak and wrapped it around her frail body.

"I'm coming back, my son. Wait for me a little longer." For what he hoped was the last time, the familiar black flames of Amateratsu engulfed them both, taking them back to the demon lord's realm.

* * *

**A bit long, right? Well, in the next chapter, Sakura and Itachi will finally meet! Dun dun duuuun! :D I hope you look forward to it! Please review and encourage me to write faster! until next time!**

-Aiiro H**art**


	5. Chapter 4: The Black Wasteland

**Well, my nice readers, I leave chapter four here for you! I want to thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with my story. I want to let you know how happy I was when I received all those follower notifications. I WAS THRILLED! And to the reviewer from last chapter, Gaby, thank you so so much! Because of your review, I was inspired to write this as soon as possible. If it's not too much to ask, I would like you all to tell me what you thought of the last chapter. It's the first battle scene I've written in like...ever! I want to know what you guys think! (was it bad, bearable? good?) please let me know! And of course, I would totally like to know if you like this chapter as well! Please read and REVIEW! Anyways! On with the story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Black, Barren Wasteland**

Everything was black. Not because her eyes were closed, or because it was late in the night. Everything was just blackness around her. When she came to, she found herself in the demon lord's arms, cradled against a hard chest without warmth or heartbeat. The air was thick, heavy and bitter; it smelt like ashes and stale blood. Her eyes roamed the black, barren wasteland in which the demon lord was carrying her. Black, dried stumps stood awkwardly where trees should be; instead of grass and earth, there was black sand and soil. The sky was darker than black. The only speck of color in that black wasteland was a giant, blood red star casting crimson light over them. Sakura couldn't tell if it was a sun or a moon, because it shone brightly and yet she did not feel any heat coming from the light. She didn't feel heat at all.

Knowing that the demon lord had noticed when she awoke, the priestess settled for merely observing the path ahead. She was secretly imploring for all of this to be a wild dream, and that she would not really live in such an inhospitable place. The badlands seemed to ooze out decay, and the air possessed a strong miasma she was sure would take many years of her life. A giant, shadowed silhouette loomed in the distance, towering over the land imposingly. As they grew closer, Sakura started to make out the outlines of flags, towers and chains.

Fugaku, in a brief moment, broke the silence "That which you see is the Uchiha Castle, where you will be kept for the rest of your days."

She swallowed hard, her unblinking emerald eyes roaming the outside of the building. Drinking it in, sizing it down; engraving every part of it in her memory. It was both beautiful and daunting. High towers stretched upwards, seemingly infinite, giant walls encased a perimeter so vast her shrine would have fit more than a million times. Thick black chains and statues adorned the tiled roofs, and many torches were scattered across the walls, creating shadows and pools of light in certain areas—that in turn made the castle look more overwhelming. Behind her, she felt Fugaku tense.

"Something is not right" she heard him say before her head was roughly thrown against his chest. In the blink of an eye, she was inside the castle. It took her a moment to realize that he had used supernatural speed to get them inside. They were standing in a large, rectangular courtyard directly after the main entrance.

She looked around again, and she felt her breath leave her and her heart stop. Not because the castle was beautiful beyond imagination—though it was—but because before her lay the perfect representation of what she thought hell would look like. Thousands of bodies were scattered and piled across the courtyard, burnt to the point of unrecognition and lying in giant pools of their mixed blood. There was, however, one mound of bodies far larger than the rest, and on top of it sat a child –no older than ten—cradling a cooing newborn. His red eyes glowed in the shadows as he beamed down at them evilly. The boy stood, and slowly made his way down the heap of bodies as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Sakura didn't feel when Fugaku put her down, she didn't feel when her knees, unable to hold her, hit the ground and stained themselves in blood. She could only stare at the boy covered in blood and holding an infant.

"Father" the boy said, his voice colder than the realm itself. "So, you have finally arrived. I was starting to fear you lost yourself in your travels"

"Itachi! What is the meaning of this?! What have you done?!" Fugaku was seething in rage, taking the infant from the child's arms in one swift movement. Itachi's frown deepened as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have done nothing that you would not approve, my lord. Word had spread that you had left the realm, and enemy clans foolishly decided it would be wise to invade our kingdom and take it for themselves. Clearly they were unaware of me, and I took full advantage of that in order to dispose of them."

"You put my son in danger, how dare you speak so carelessly!" Fugaku all but screamed, as he handed the infant to the still shaking priestess. It was only then that Itachi took notice of her and directed his crimson gaze at her. She flinched, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, his face turning into one of disgust.

"And what, pray tell, is _this? _I ask you to bring back a woman worthy of protecting my brother, and you bring me but a simple girl?" the boy was growling now, slowly making his way to the priestess.

"Do not question my decisions, boy. This girl is a powerful priestess from a distant realm. You asked for a woman capable of protecting Sasuke, and I have delivered."

Itachi was in front of her now, crouching until he reached eye level with her. For a moment, she was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the boy. His skin was flawless and unmarred, deeply contrasted by long hair colored deeper than the darkest of nights. His deep, intimidating, scarlet eyes were glowing rubies under his long lashes. His smirk showed perfect, white teeth, and a set of fangs she had failed to notice before. He spoke directly to her then, his voice as soft as velvet and as dangerous as poison.

"Tell me, priestess" he reached out and grabbed her chin, making her look straight at him when she averted her gaze "are you really capable of protecting my brother?"

Sakura said nothing, to which he scoffed and let her go. His hand rose to her forehead, and an overwhelming pain shot throughout her small frame. He had hit het. No. With a bare flick of his finger, she flew across the courtyard and was only stopped by the solidity of the brick walls encasing them. She gasped as she struggled to stand. She clutched and clawed at the walls behind her, but her legs did not seem to respond as well as she had hoped. In the blink of an eye, the boy was in front of her once again, and as she looked up, Sakura felt that the possibility of her dying at a young age had increased tenfold.

Itachi stood, smirking unforgivingly, saying "if you are truly remarkable, you will be able to survive this." He grabbed her neck and stood her up, pinning her roughly against the wall.

"Fight me, priestess. If I consider you worthy, you shall live and have the honor to protect my brother." He leaned close to her ear then, softly whispering. "If unworthy, you will just die here and be spared of further pain.

The last thing Sakura heard was a merciless chuckle before her body was submitted to pain unlike she had never felt before.

* * *

**End of chapter four! Itachi vs Sakura awaits! It's very important to get some feedback on the previous chapter's battle scene, since I want to make the next chapter even better and more exciting! please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about it! and of course of this chapter too! ;D thank you all! Until next time!**

**Aiiro Hart**


	6. Chapter 5: The Priestess and the Beast

**So I finally managed to update this story! Sorry for the late update, I really hope you enjoy it! I don't know if you will notice, but I added a cover photo for the story! It's not exactly the best and prettiest, but I'm so happy about it! I'm not really good at drawing, so it doesn't look much like Sakura but, oh well! What do you think? I hope you like the it XD If there is any chance any of you lovely readers know how to draw, would it be okay for me to ask you to draw a picture for this story? (If you want to, of course) I'd really really like that! Anyways! On with the story! Please read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Priestess and the Beast**

He was breathless. One moment he was shouting at his eldest son, and at the other he had flicked the priestess across the courtyard. His first concern was his infant son, Sasuke, who was still in the arms of the priestess when Itachi reached for her.

"Have you gone mad, Itachi?! The priestess is still holding your brother and you dare attack her?!" he all but roared, reaching for the collar of his son's tattered shirt. The boy, fearless of his raging father, released a low chuckle. "Oh father, is age finally clouding your sight, or were you just not paying any attention?" he said, gesturing towards the priestess with his head. Fugaku spared her a glance, and he saw, quite relieved, that instead of protecting herself, Sakura used her reflexes to protect Sasuke. She was still leaning on the wall and blood was slowly falling from the corner of her mouth, but tightly pressed against her chest was his youngest son, cradled and cocooned with the priestess's long hair. Fugaku briefly remembered her using it in a similar way when he battled the young girl. Indeed, her absurdly long hair was not just for decoration.

Her voice was soft and raspy against the howling wind "If you want to fight me, then so be it. But dare you not selfishly let a child get caught in the collision!" her eyes were angry as she struggled to raise herself from the floor. The demon lord made his way slowly to her to retrieve his son once more. Cradling the sleeping—and undisturbed—child in his arms, he spared her an unconcerned glance.

"How do you intend to fight him, priestess, if you yourself are as close to powerless right now as you can be? You do realize this, do you not? You will die here, by his hand".

Releasing a bitter laugh, she raised her eyes to look at him with a scornful gaze "If he is anything like you, lord Uchiha, he will not listen to reason. After all, you _did_ shatter my jewel when I pleaded you not to. What good will it do to request for this battle to be postponed?" she finally rose then, staggering a few steps forward and facing Itachi. "If I die here, then that is the end of it; If I do not, it is all the same, for I have already met the end of the life I once knew. Regardless of what happens next, the 'me' who lived in a shrine and helped lost spirits find their way is dead."

She held back the tears threatening to fall. She was angry, and hurt and grieving. She briefly recalled what she saw before her vision blackened back in her world. There was nothing that was untouched by flames. Her beloved shrine was no more, as she was sure that the spirits who lived there were also gone. She thought of the tree spirits, of the Komainu that greeted her every morning and the Basan that followed her through the forest. Sakura knew she would never see them again, she would never wake every full moon to a wolf's howls, she would not play with the mountain lions anymore, and she would not drink tea with the Hyakume every afternoon anymore.

A lone tear fell from her eyes as Itachi charged at her without warning. As quickly as she could, her hair curtained around her to shield her from the incoming strike. If she was to win, if she was to survive, she would have to play it safer than her battle with Fugaku, since she barely had any strength left. While dodging, blocking and exchanging blows with her opponent, she racked her brain for any low energy consuming spell she might have learned throughout the years.

She jumped as far away from the boy as possible and placed her palms firmly against each other. With a small gleam of light, a red and black fan appeared in her hands. With swift movements, she swiped it in front of her and powerful gusts of wind pushed Itachi backwards.

"So the best you can do is to summon a mere fan to protect you, priestess? I am not impressed" Itachi said, extending a hand and summoning eerie black flames. As he threw them at her, Sakura sent more gusts of wind to disperse the flames and completely missing how Itachi followed them until she was sent to the far wall once more. Relentlessly, the boy punched, kicked and burned her, preventing her escape from him. He broke her fan in a matter of seconds, and the pain was too distracting to think of a way out.

"Stop, Itachi! You will kill her!" she faintly heard the voice of the demon lord, but that was quickly drowned by his son's chuckle

"Precisely father. Someone as weak as this will not stand by my brother" those words stung Sakura. She felt her anger rise, and her body burn from more than just pain. A searing, all-consuming rage started to spread through her form as she replayed his words in her head. She was not weak, not weak at all. How dare he assume she is frail just because she is unable to fight back at the moment? Her vision was growing red –or was it her blood she was actually seeing?—and, taking them all by surprise, she released a powerful burst of energy that sent Itachi across the yard.

She was growling, she faintly noted. "_What is this feeling? This is so unlike myself" _her chest was hot, hotter than the flames that seared her flesh. She felt a pressure building, a strong aura that was fighting with all its might to come out. She briefly wondered if it was her survival instincts deciding to take action. Before she could stand properly, Itachi dashed towards her and struck her chest with brutal –if not deadly—force. Sakura could have sworn she felt something shatter. The pain shook her, immobilized her, and she felt herself lose air. Slowly, as if watching from outside herself, she saw herself fall to the ground motionlessly, her eyes closing as she released one final breath.

_"__What is this? Where am I? What happened?"_

Everything was black. She tried to move, reaching her hand in front of her in hopes to touch something, anything, but her hand only touched air. Blindly, she took a step forward, then another, and after what felt like the hundredth step, she realized she was going nowhere, and her feet were touching nothing.

"What is this place? Have I perished?" No. She could not be dead, as she swore she could feel her heart beat strongly in her chest. The silence was so deep she could hear her blood rushing though her veins. She could hear her heart drumming inside her ribcage as clearly as if she was pressing her ear against a chest. So, if she was not dead, what was she?

As if eager to be noticed, a strong energy made itself known, and Sakura swiftly regained her battle stance and steeled herself. _"I must still be in the midst of battle, and this is surely demonic trickery. They have always been known to enjoy toying with living creatures" _

"Show yourself! I know you are here, so face me, demon!" her voice was much stronger than she really felt, but Sakura refused to show her weariness to the enemy. She heard a deep, thick chuckle that seemed to emanate from everywhere at once. She desperately shook her head this way and that, trying to pinpoint the exact source, only to end up more confused.

Red light invaded her field of vision, and in front of her appeared a tall, slim figure. That was not Itachi. It was a tall, pale man in golden robes, his long hair flowing down his back and surrounding long, sharp horns at the top of his head.

_"An apparition? Here?"_

"Who are you? Name yourself at once!" the gentleness in his yellow eyes disturbed her, and as he drew closer, walking in a calm and gentle gait, she felt her uneasiness grow.

His lips parted, and from them came a soft and clear voice. "Amaya" he said.

"Do not come any closer"

"Fear me not, child. I am not here to ham you" he closed the remaining distance between them and, before she could react, he enveloped her in a warm embrace, caressing her head tenderly. If anything had ever surprised her more than a beautiful man with horns embracing her so lovingly, Sakura had no recollection of it.

"Who are you? Where are we? And who is this Amaya you speak of?" She, almost reluctantly, pushed him away, looking in his tawny eyes for answers. All she could see was disappointment.

"Do you not recognize me, priestess?"

"I am very certain that we have never crossed paths before." Her guard was up again, her body tensing and readying herself for any sudden movements.

"Amaya—"

"My name is Sakura, not Amaya. Whoever you are looking for is not here. Now _release _me from whatever chicanery you are playing! Dissolve this illusion at once!"

A smile formed and a laugh escaped his lips "This is no illusion, priestess. And you have not been taken anywhere you do not desire to be. We are inside your very own mind"

"My mind, what are you talking about!? Who are you?!" her irritation was growing as much as her frustration. What was this man talking about, and why is he playing games with her? As if on cue, another light emerged when the man extended his arm, and what she saw confused her beyond belief.

Once again, she was seeing as if from another body. She could see it all. The courtyard, the demon lord in the sidelines holding the infant she had saved, and, in the center of the nearly destroyed enclosure, she saw Itachi dodging swift attacks. Before she could question the mysterious man once more, she saw herself.

There she was, fierce, tattered and bleeding. Growling savagely at Itachi, throwing powerful energy at him, and managing to land a few blows to his stomach. Sakura felt a strong sense of estrangement and foreboding. What was going on? How could that be her, when she was standing right there, talking with a stranger? Those faces she was making, those black eyes, claws, and even her aura were so unlike herself. That was definitely not Sakura.

"What in the world is going on?!" she turned to him then, unable to hide her frustration any longer "what is this?!"

He looked at her calmly, portraying the serenity he hoped reached her stormy mind.

"Priestess, how can you not understand? You were being defeated, so I decided to take your place in battle" he walked closer to the images before them, and turned to her once more before disappearing.

"You and I are one now, and as such, I shall protect you when you are unable to save yourself. Rest for now, and leave everything in my hands"

She fell to her knees then, the shock of what was happening was finally sinking in. Something had possessed her when she lost consciousness and was currently battling Itachi in the real world. She was not in control of her body, but a –hopefully—temporary prisoner in her own mind. That girl using demonic energy was not her.

"That…with whom I spoke...that was Kilgarrhander"

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Was that predictable? Maybe, but I still hope you liked it! Please review and share your thoughts with me, you know how I like that! I promise I will make the next chapter a bit longer! ;D Until next time!**

Aiiro Hart


	7. Chapter 6: Worthy

**Hello lovely readers! I am so sorry for the very late update. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me and give me a nice review XD Enjoy, and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Worthy**

_She could hear faint whispers starting to make sense, scents starting to jog her memory and feelings start to take shape. She could almost taste the blood in her mouth as she struggled against the heaviness of stale air. In the darkness, she saw a girl, driven by inexplicable fear, clawing at invisible walls desperately, sobbing as if she were a caged animal. She saw her scream, but no words came out of her mouth, no sound emanated from her throat. Tears were cascading down her face, and great pain coursed through her emaciated body. She looked at her then—it was an ethereal feeling, to look deep into hollow eye sockets but still feel the heaviness of someone's gaze—somehow, Sakura did not feel even surprise or disgust at the sight, as if she had always known this girl would be like this. She did not need eyes to express the immense and irrational fear she felt. Sakura felt herself move, still confused and trying to console that pitiful girl, but before she could be reached, the suffering girl jumped back, and released another mute scream so powerful her throat split open and blood sprayed throughout the void they stood on._

_Only one word ripped the silence, painful and raw with a thousand emotions. "Amaya!" _

Her eyes shot open and the first thing she could distinguish was warm torchlight flickering behind two silhouettes. To her right stood Itachi, impassive and cold while talking to his father standing on her other side. Sakura did not bother to even question the situation, as she had the feeling she would either not receive an acceptable answer, or she would only end up more confused. She tried her best to move when she realized she was lying on something and the two demons were hovering above her.

Itachi looked at her then, and she became still when their eyes connected. There was something about those empty eyes that made her feel uncomfortable; she would much rather spend her time with his father –although he himself was unpleasant company—than with him.

Instead of asking what had happened, Sakura forced herself to remember the few images she could recall from her position inside herself. She remembered she sat, helpless and worried, inside her own mind and could do nothing but watch as Itachi fought against her possessed body. She remembered fire; raging and consuming the corpses around them, and permanently marking the stone they stood on. Sometimes the ground glowed a faint red and steam rose from the ancient pavers. A part of her was surprised she still lived after such a fierce battle. Itachi was indeed his father's son, powerful and ruthless. He clawed, punched, kicked and burnt his way to victory –or so she assumed—with relentless fervor and ferocity. He was fast, strong, and calculating. How could have she survived through all of that in her condition? Sakura knew she was more than capable of providing a decent match if she would have been unscathed, but she highly doubted she managed to obtain victory. But how come she was still alive?

"Where are we?" she managed to whisper. Her throat was sore, as if almost all the water from her body had been taken. Itachi only looked at her wordlessly, and his father answered.

"You are in what will be your chambers from now onward. Itachi brought you here not too long ago."

"My chambers? Were we not fighting but minutes ago?" After struggling to stand again, she finally took notice of Itachi's hand on her shoulder, gently but firmly pressing her down. She directed her questioning gaze at him, demanding his answer.

"Am I to assume that the battle was to your liking? I will be spared?"

He retorted quickly, curt and still wearing the impassive mask Sakura had come to dislike. "If you are asking so much, am I to assume that you were foolish enough to send your mind elsewhere while we fought?" she flinched then. Had Itachi noticed he was fighting someone else? Did Kilgarrhander make it too obvious?

Before she could reply, seeing as her frustration was increasing, Itachi interrupted her. "Worry not, priestess. You are worthy of my brother." She looked into his bottomless eyes for any sign of sincerity; but she saw nothing. His eyes were like an abyss, bottomless and darker than black. His eyes glowed red and before she knew it, she fell into another slumber.

* * *

He gently accommodated Sakura appropriately in her bed, pulled the covers over her frame and walked out of the room without casting so much as a glance at his father. Besides the door, a basket held Sasuke, who was trying desperately to get out and reach him. Trying to hide the smile from his father, Itachi bent down and picked up his baby brother—basket and all—and retired from Sakura's chamber. He walked to his room and settled in his own bed with Sasuke after pulling him from the basket.

"It seems she has the potential to raise you well, little brother. Be good to her" they looked into each other's eyes, and he saw in Sasuke's eyes complete trust and understanding of what he was saying. Of course Sasuke would understand, and so with that in mind, he said "you can stop waiting for mother now, she will raise you on her behalf". Sasuke's head moved slightly, nodding, as he fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A clattering sound woke her from a dreamless sleep. She bolted upright and looked towards the door, where a shocked woman stood, looking at her as if she were the strangest thing she had ever seen. She was tall and slim, carrying a heavy basket under her right arm and a bucket in her left.

"I-I'm sorry. I knew not this chamber was occupied" she stuttered nervously, looking towards the ground.

"It is quite alright. I came to be here very recently. May I have your name?" Sakura retorted, trying to ignore the head splitting pain in the back of her head by using her most gentle voice to catch her attention. Perhaps conversation would distract her from feeling all her aches and pains.

"I am called Serafi, my lady. A fairy from the great forest of Thaliba"

The woman stepped closer, and because of the torchlight, Sakura was able to see a pair of golden eyes and a mop of messy magenta locks. As she grew closer to her bed and knelt respectfully, she did not miss how her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape slightly.

"Do I have something on my face, miss? You look rather baffled" she quickly retorted, nervous and embarrassed "no! Of course not my lady! It's just that…may I speak freely?"

"of course, speak your mind"

"you…your hair is pink, my lady. I have never seen such a thing" she said reluctantly, as she was sure she would probably be beheaded for this if she were to tell the king of such insult. She was greatly surprised when she heard a soft laugh come from the small girl.

"and you are green, something I had never seen the like of. I believe that makes us even." it was true, Serafi was known as one of the most colorful fairies of the whole clan, but she never took pride in being so different. All of the fairies back in the forest were beautiful, small and fair and wonderfully colored, whereas she was born with pea green skin and magenta hair, not to mention shiny, cat-like yellow eyes. Being so different and so much uglier than her brothers and sisters, she left her forest and has since then lived as a servant for the only place that would take her; the Uchiha Castle.

Sakura's lovely voice interrupted her bitter thoughts "It is very nice to meet you, Serafi. I am Sakura, the high priestess of the Mist Shrine of a nameless land. Tell me, what time is it? Where is Lord Uchiha?"

"The sun has just set, my lady. The king and his sons have just returned from the wastelands."

"Sunset? How can that be? Night had already fallen when I came here. Are you meaning to tell me I have slept for an entire day?" she asked.

"You have slept for a week, priestess." Another voice came from the door. They both looked to find Itachi leaning against the door frame, as aloof and serious as when they first met. Gesturing with his eyes that he would enter, he proceeded to the middle of the room and directed his gaze at Serafi.

"It is very convenient that you have already met. Serafi, you will be the priestesses' personal attendant from now onwards. You will assist her and comply with everything she needs or desires."

"Yes, your highness" she nodded and bowed. Itachi directed his eyes to Sakura once more.

"Priestess, Serafi will help you bathe and change into fresh clothes. When you are ready, please join us in the dining hall; the king wishes to make an announcement. With that, he turned and left the room and Serafi quickly ushered her to a door to the right of the entrance that she had failed to notice. Turns out her room had an enormous bathroom, with a tub big enough for twenty people. A tub Serafi wasted no time pushing her into.

"we must hurry, Lady Sakura. The king does not enjoy waiting"

"yes, I can recall how he seemed on our first encounter. Not too pleased about it." The two opted for teamwork, where Serafi washed and brushed Sakura's long hair as she washed herself. She noticed there were no cuts or bruises, nor was there any real dirt in her skin. Who bathed her while she slept for an entire week, when she and Serafi just met? Feeling she would rather not know the answer, she did not ask and finished as quickly as she could.

The fairy dressed her in a fine silk kimono that wrapped around her figure nicely and flowed behind her as she walked. Her hair, unable to be tied into any kind of bun without seeming ludicrous, was instead left loose, with only a braid that tied the top part of her pink hair. As she was lead to the dining hall, Sakura took the opportunity to appreciate her new surroundings, to drink in all the details and savor all the different things she was seeing. The stone walls were beautiful and smooth, the doors were large and imposing, the floors cold marble. Because of the torches on the walls, everything seemed to gleam beautifully against the yellow tint of the fire. The deeper they went into the castle itself, the more her surrounding changed. Before Sakura noticed, the stone walls became walls of white marble, –decorated with portraits of the Uchiha family—and in turn the floor's marble became black; instead of elegant torches, elaborate oil lamps took their place, the imposing doors became lavish double pieces brimmed in gold.

Serafi opened the double doors at the end of the long hall they were treading, and she was instantly met with Fugaku's impatient eyes. He was at the head of a long mahogany table, sitting in a throne like chair while leaning his heavy frame against the armrest. To Sakura, he looked like nothing more than an angry child waiting impatiently for a present, while to Serafi, that was the most intimidating pose possible and she instantly kneeled. She was completely baffled when Sakura did not even bow and just proceeded to sit at the other end of the table.

"Lord Fugaku, I thank you for the kind invitation." She said, placing a nearby handkerchief in her lap and looking around the table. Itachi sat to his father's right, and a small cradle to his left where she assumed Sasuke was. Without permission or instruction, she got up once more and sat beside Sasuke's cradle, on the king's left. She could feel Serafi's tense gaze on her back, as if it was she who was going to be beheaded for such impudence. To Sakura, for some reason, Fugaku was formidable and at the same time approachable; she felt she had gained his trust and bonded with him in a way where she could do such things and not be disrespectful. If it Itachi were king, that would be a completely different thing, she doubted she would have made it past the door without losing her head.

Several servants came from a pair of double doors at the end of the room carrying trays of delicious, aromatic food. Countless plates filled to the brim with the most colorful of dishes were strategically placed in the long table. As far as her eyes could see and her nose could smell, Sakura identified a whole roasted pork, dishes of sliced potatoes, a vast assortment of gravies and fruits and grains. Although amazed, Sakura couldn't help but think this to be such a waste, as she was sure she could feed all of her friends with that much food.

They ate in silence, and she could feel Fugaku's gaze of approval every time Sakura paused her consumption to see if Sasuke was doing alright. Soon after they were done, Itachi and Sakura, who was cradling Sasuke in her arms, followed the King to the throne room a few rooms away. There, a crowd that was mainly composed of the castle staff was waiting. Fugaku stood before them, his overwhelming presence silencing them without saying a word. The thick silence was so deep, Sakura could feel her blood rushing through her veins.

"Sakura, come." She followed the king wordlessly and stood beside him. "This is the high priestess Sakura of the Haruno clan. After much consideration and scrutiny from both me and my eldest son, she has proven to be worthy of serving the Uchiha family and will, henceforth, raise Sasuke to be a fine demon." She bowed wordlessly, a sudden shyness overcoming her. She could see how the servants displayed a versatile array of emotion; some were pleased, curious and amazed, and others were indifferent, insulted or disgusted. She expected that much, but she drew comfort from the giant grin on Serafi's green lips. The crowd soon erupted in whispers. Was she really strong enough to protect their youngest heir? Was she really worthy of belonging in the Uchiha family?

"Silence!" the reaction was almost instantaneous.

"Itachi" said boy walked forward and knelt before his father. "You are found guilty of the murder of the reigning queen, and consequently charged with treason" his voice was colder than usual, harsh and unforgiving. Itachi's eyes lifted from the ground and became wide, knowing what his father was going to say.

Never in her short time of knowing him had Sakura seen Itachi display so much emotion. His eyes turned red, wild and outraged. It was like seeing a tornado being enveloped by raging flames.

"You are forever banished from this land; unable to return or ever see your brother again."

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Did you see that coming? I sure hope not XD Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know it might have seemed a little slow, sorry about that. but still, did you like it? what do you think about Itachi's new situation? =3 I'm dying to know! **


	8. Chapter 7: The No Good Deed

**Finally! After some waiting, I am able to give you chapter 7! I really hope you enjoy it and take your time to review. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**The no good deed**

She stealthily crossed the courtyard in the middle of the night, hiding in the shadows of the castle and the statues and the debris. Sakura hesitated, looked back to the castle, then directed her gaze at the large, dark forest before her, and proceeded to enter. The red moon above her did nothing to ease her way, and gasps escaped her lips when she felt dry branches scratching her skin and tugging at her robes. She barely caught herself many times, almost tripping over things she could not see.

She sighed, recalling what happened the night before, and slightly regretting her decision.

The demon lord had banished his own son, charging him with betrayal and murder. Whether those accusations were true or not were of no importance at the time, but something indescribable stirred inside her when she saw Itachi's devastated and indignant face. As she looked at him, chest rising and falling in huffs, his eyes searching his face frantically, his fists and shoulders shaking…it was then that she knew that even though he portrayed an aloof face, Itachi was far more sensible than she ever thought. Even though his face said nothing, nor did his lips, his wild, frenzied eyes betrayed the anguish he felt inside.

He was just about to be separated from the brother he so effusively loved. The one he had fought so hard to protect. The brother whose side he promised to never leave was being taken away from him. And it hurt, deeper than any curse the king could have cast upon him; and the king knew that, which evidently spurred him further to give such punishment. Fugaku wanted to hurt his elder son, and no amount of physical pain would ever amount to the degree of his intentions. What better way to destroy his son than to take all that he lives for? To taunt him forever with what he can never have or touch again…just like he had taken Sakura's precious shrine, he had taken Itachi's precious treasure. That is something she could completely relate to. And it was that that encouraged her to seek him out after the king left the throne room.

His words had been curt, taciturn and merciless. Right after he officially banished his son, he stood from his throne and strode past him without sparing as much as a glance. The servants all exchanged confused and dubious looks, but quickly scurried different ways to resume their duties. When he assumed no one was left, Itachi fell to his knees, as if breathless and weak. He was still shivering, and his eyes shone with disbelief and rage. He looked up at her when her feet caught his line of vison, and Sakura felt her breath leave her, she didn't know what to do, or what to say. He just seemed so feeble at the moment. He looked inconsolable and forlorn.

"Lord Itachi…"

"Say nothing" he interrupted. "I should have been aware something like this would happen. There is no way the king would ever leave me be after what I have done. It was only a matter of time." He stood quickly, placing over himself a cloak of indifference and distance. He left the throne room wordlessly, and before she could stop herself, Sakura followed him through the corridors. Soon they found themselves at the entrance of the castle itself, and she finally realized he was making his way out…forever.

This was wrong. Itachi did not deserve to be separated from Sasuke, and neither did Sasuke deserve to be left behind. The words tumbled from her lips before she could even process the thought "You cannot leave". He stopped, glancing at her with question over his shoulders. Her heart stopped, just what was she doing? Why was it so important for him to stay? Surely, she thought, it is the guilt for my dishonesty.

"You cannot leave, lord Itachi."

"Why ever not?"

"I…I am not worthy of protecting lord Sasuke. I did not win our match, nor was I the one fighting it at all. I was weakened greatly after the battle against your father, and without my knowledge, a great demon had taken shelter inside of myself. It was he who you fought, and it was his strength the one that you recognized. Even when it was your father, it was them who fought, as I was a spectator of my own body. Because of this, you cannot leave lord Sasuke unprotected"

She regretted admitting the truth. Itachi turned to her and faced her fully. His red eyes were harsh and crass, ever so piercing in the darkness. He approached her slowly, and Sakura feared she would, in the end, meet her death by his hand—as was one-sidedly agreed in their match. She closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. Instead, she felt a strange warmth at the top of her head. Itachi's hand was over her, softly stroking her pink locks.

She looked up, eyes surprised and questioning.

"Kilgarrhander's defeat had as much to do with my father than with you, for while he was battling the beast in the real world, you were fighting the man inside of yourself" he said "when I was fighting you, no, when I fought Kilgarrhander, you were still fighting him. You are strong, because if you had not won the fight inside yourself, that demon would have possessed your body for eternity. It was you who prevented that and rose back to the surface of consciousness. That is why to me, you are remarkable and worthy."

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly retracted his hands and walked away. Sakura watched his back wordlessly. He looked so lonely and heartbroken, walking away like that. Why was he trying so hard to seem as if he did not care?

She ran after him, calling out to him to stop. He did so right before the outline of the dead tree-forest, and turned to her expectantly. Sakura looked deep into his eyes "I know you love him" seeing him open his mouth to disagree, she quickly added "and do not dare to deny this, lord Itachi. I can see it in your eyes, and you cannot fool me. Please listen to what I have to say." She took his silence as interest.

"Because I know how much he means to you, I will bring him to you. Every night, when the sun falls and everyone has succumbed to sleep, I will seek you out here, and you will be able to see him. It is not fair for either of you to live without each other."

He was surprised at her sincerity. The look of compassion—not pity—in her green eyes told him of the priestess's earnestness. His heart brieftly fluttered with something he did not quite understand. But he knew how grateful he felt at the present moment.

"As must as I appreciate your offer, I must decline. Sasuke is too young to be exposed to the atmosphere outside of the castle, and he would suffer dearly for it. If you are sincere in your intentions, then you come meet me every night. Tell me what he has done throughout the day, what he has learned and what he thinks of things. Tell me stories about my brother. I shall know him that way, as he shall know me by stories you tell him about me."

She agreed without hesitation, and Itachi proceeded to explain where they would meet, and how she could find him if he were to ever move from the tree he would wait for her in.

Sakura, tired of stumbling hopelessly, cast a lighting spell for her eyes, enabling her to see to the utmost clarity in the deepest darkness. This eased her travel a great deal, and she silently cursed herself for not thinking about it before.

As promised, Sakura reached a clearing that possessed a great tree in the middle, in which in one of its large root Itachi sat is, holding something she couldn't quite see. She approached him and he extended his arm to her. It was a cloak, made of the finest red silk, beautifully embroidered with silver flowers.

"This is for you. I spent the day making this as a toke of my appreciation for what you are doing for my sake. Also as an apology for how I treated you in our first encounter. My most sincere apology, priestess."

"This is beautiful, lord Itachi! How did you ever make this?"

"I have my ways" he moved towards her and placed the cloak around her shoulders. "Always wear this when you leave the castle. You are new to this world, therefore might not be aware that the air here is stained with miasma. We demons grow accustomed to it, but for you it will take much longer."

_"__That explains the heaviness I felt when I first came here with lord Fugaku. The air is laced in poison, and that might have even affected my performance in battle. I heal slower, I regain my strength slower, and it was very hard to breathe." _

"That is why you do not want Sasuke to leave the castle, right? He is too young to be exposed to miasma"

"Yes. In the castle, he is protected by father from the miasma, but out here his strength cannot reach." Itachi sat back in the giant root and patted a spot beside him.

"Now, priestess, please tell me about my brother. Leave no detail unspoken"

She sat down then, and amiably spoke of Sasuke's day, encouraged by Itachi's content and interested expression.

"Priestess"

"Yes?"

"That cloak suits you very well."

"Thank you lord Itachi, I promise to treasure it" his face was aloof, as always, but his eyes showed elation and pride.

_"__I most definitely do not regret my decision after all. Seeing this expression in his eyes is worth the danger"_

_"This is our no good deed"_

* * *

**So, what did you think?! I know this chapter might not seem like much, but it's _crucial_ for the story, so it had to be done XD. Still, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and share your thoughts! **


	9. Chapter 8: The Journey Ahead

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back! I know, I'm horrible for not having updated in so long. There's no excuse for that except writer's block. Anyways! As my way of making it up to you, here's an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think! I thank you in advance for your reviews -they always inspire me to keep writing. Love you guys, and thanks for being so patient with me! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8 **

**The Journey Ahead**

Her emerald eyes looked back at her in the mirror, striking, piercing, and dim at the same time. She could hear Serafi's voice, chirping amiably behind her, she could feel her nimble fingers combing through her long hair in a feeble attempt to style it, and yet somehow Sakura seemed unfocused, lost in unusual thoughts inside herself.

Lately, she was unable to fall asleep. There was a strange feeling of restlessness shaking her, a detached feeling of something that was terribly wrong. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Kilgarrhander's face –human and beast—instead of its usual darkness. Some nights, when the beast waited for her, he raged and snarled and spit blue flames that went right through her. Other nights, the beautiful man in gold she had seen waited for her with the gentlest expression she had ever seen, he reached out to her, and if she took his hand, Sakura could see his lips moving, repeating "Amaya" like a mantra to help her sleep. Only that it didn't.

Throughout the weeks in her new environment, she had gotten used to many things. She had gotten used to being woken at a certain hour by Serafi, to be invited to dine in awkward ambience with the king, and even to meeting secretly with Itachi every night. But, after so many weeks, she could not get used to the idea of sharing her body with a great demon who wanted to possess her at any cost. Sometimes he fought her, sometimes he protected her, and sometimes it felt as if he was never there to begin with. The anxiety the unpredictability of his actions caused her kept rest away—and that was most probably his ill intention. Itachi noticed her weariness and thought it prudent to keep her from meeting him for a couple of nights.

"Rest in a castle for seven days. If anything of great urgency were to happen, I will contact you." He had said

"How will I know it's you? If you show your face here and are caught, you will be executed" she asked, hoping greatly that he would not try to slip into the castle." Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and only answered with "you will know".

Four days had passed, and she was still enduring sleepless nights. For once, Sakura was exceedingly thankful her endurance was not of an ordinary human, she could not imagine what would happen if she were to be possessed when holding Sasuke.

"Oh! I give up! This is utterly hopeless, my lady!" Serafi's voice cut right through her train of thought, causing her eyes to snap to the fairy's face in the mirror. Her brow was furrowed in frustration, and her hair was sparking in annoyance. She smiled to herself, knowing Serafi was unaware of her situation. Whenever the fairy felt an emotion too deeply, her hair would change color and shoot sparks of light. Now, her hair had turn multiple shades of orange and yellow, glimmering in gold lights of irritation.

"Calm yourself Serafi, or else you might set fire to the room. Again."

"But my lady! How on earth can you even style so much hair! It's impossible, completely and utterly impossible! When I grab a section and tie it, another one comes loose! And when I tie another, all of them collapse upon themselves! And—" she was in her stage of brandishing whatever was in her hand—in this case a hairbrush and comb- waving her hands frantically above her head.

"Well, I told you I could take care of this, did I not? You should have believed in me a little more" As if to show her she could handle her hair, the priestess saw her eyes widen when Sakura's long hair began to move all on its own, tying itself into an elaborate and beautiful style. She stifled a laugh when the fairy's mouth fell open when she saw a strand reach forward to the bureau to grab and place a hairpin to finish the look.

"I have always been able to do this. To become a priestess, and the high priestess at that, one must have full control of the energy coursing through ones veins. A simple thought is enough. This technique is very useful in battle, and that is why I grew my hair so long."

She looked at Serafi again, waiting for any kind of reaction. Her hair had returned to her normal magenta color, and her eyes had regained her yellow hue.

"With all due respect my lady, you are a fraud"

A brief knock came from the door, interrupting the laughter that ensued Serafi's comment. Another servant bowed to her and reminded them why they were preparing her in the first place. The king had summoned her for dinner, as per usual. However, this time there would be an important topic to be discussed.

Sakura stood swiftly from her seat and proceeded to walk out of her room. She crossed the hallways she had gotten used to, and entered the all familiar room of the youngest heir. She cradled him in her arms and proceeded to the dining room where his father waited.

Fugaku had been waiting for a long time, as he was unconsciously scowling at the roasted swine sitting on the table. His dark eyes snapped right to her when the doors opened, and with a glance, he beckoned her to sit. They ate in silence, and soon after they were finished, servants came to retreat their plates and cutlery.

"Priestess. I summoned you here tonight for a matter of utmost importance. I am to travel tomorrow to another land, and of course, you are to accompany me, as I am taking Sasuke with me.

"Where are we going, my Lord? As far as I know, there is only a wasteland outside these walls."

"It is of no concern of yours to know where we will travel. Just know that you must be ready to depart tomorrow at first light". And with that, the king stood swiftly and left before Sakura could utter any word of disagreement.

Sakura also stood, and promptly left the dining hall with Serafi closely behind her. She entered Sasuke's chambers and placed him in his cradle, rocking him gently. His face was very beautiful, relaxed and undisturbed as he slept. That is actually what he did most of the time, he rarely showed any interest in anything around him unrelated to the priestess and the hair he loved to play with so much. Even now, she has never heard him cry, which worried her that the boy would grow up to be too reserved for his own good. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Sasuke, sleep well."

* * *

The fire was cracking loudly in the otherwise quiet room. It was the only source of light, casting shadows over the shelves, the furniture and the walls, making the whole space of the king's study seem smaller than it truly was. Fugaku sat in a corner, staring absentmindedly at the fire, just as he was before the flames transported him to the world of his son's keeper. He sat in the same chair, staring at the alluring blaze with utmost intensity. Thinking, planning, looking for the answers he needed.

He removed his dark gaze from the fireplace when a knock on the door broke the silence. His servant entered the room quietly, kneeling in front of him to wait for his instructions.

"Where is the priestess?"

"Asleep, your highness. Left straight to bed after delivering the young lord to his chambers."

"Did anyone see you come in here?"

"No. All the servants have retired for the night."

"Good. Complete the task given to you. I do not think the price for your failure needs reminder." The figure before him stiffened, nodded, and swiftly left the room after his instructions were given. Fugaku directed his sight to the fire once more, strategizing his moves and actions in the journey to come.

* * *

Sleep never reached her that night. She tossed and turned endlessly, restless and uncomfortable in her own skin. Every time she managed to fall asleep, the image of Kilgarrhander would startle her awake. Sakura eventually decided to stay awake, perching herself on the windowsill, hoping her remaining energy would be enough to last the entire journey. She was, once again, driven from her thoughts when she felt a warm light blind her. The black sun had risen in the horizon. It's iridescent "light" was starting to touch the equally black lands, stretching past the mountains and trees. She watched, awed by how the lands shone a charcoal gray instead of pitch black wherever the "light" touched. Just how long had she been there? Surely, Serafi would come in soon to wake her.

As if on cue, the fairy's voice rang from the doorway "My lady! You're awake already!". Her surprise was unmasked, but quickly changing to concern when she saw her lady's worn face. Dark circles stained the skin under her beautiful eyes, her skin was tinted with sickly pallor, and he eyes were hazy with exhaustion. She was beside her in an instant, holding out her arms to help her down from the windowsill. Sakura accepted her help wordlessly, slowly sliding off the sill.

"My lady, are you yet to sleep? Are you ill?" The worry in her tone made her pretend to be well out of guilt. She smiled at her with utmost conviction. "All is well, Serafi. Sleep did not elude me, I simply awoke earlier than usual today." Avoiding her questioning gaze, the priestess walked towards her bath, stripping absentmindedly as she went. From the very first day she got there she had told the fairy there was no need for her help in the bath, as she saw the woman follow after her.

Sakura considered herself more than capable to wash her body on her own. She disliked the idea of having everything done for her, as if she were an infant; aside from the sheer discomfort of having someone else look and touch her. Serafi had protested at first, claiming it was part of her duties and such things, but soon came to accept and respect her lady's choice. Serafi often worried for her, for she had noticed how the priestess strived for her independence, for her _freedom_, in a world where she was no longer hers, but someone else's property to be used accordingly. In a way, her lady was no different from her. The only difference being that she chose this, whereas the priestess was obligated to succumb under the king. She could only hope her lady would be able to discern when it was prudent to submit and when to fight.

When she heard the now familiar splash of the girl's body meet the water, she resumed her duties. She swiftly strode through the room to the dark oak armoire in the corner of the room. She quickly packed clothes and basic necessities for the priestess, using her inhuman speed to pack and deliver the luggage to the corresponding carriage assigned for her. Just as she returned and stood where she originally was, Sakura emerged from the bath, clothed in her original priestess robes, with the exception of a new piece she had never seen.

"My lady, what a beautiful piece that is, where did you ever acquire it?" she asked, pointing a pea green finger at the red robe Itachi had confectioned for her. She smiled in return, saying it was a secret she would eventually share

She promptly exited her chambers, calling after a confused fairy that stayed behind. "Let's go, Serafi. I believe Lord Sasuke must be awake by now. I do not wish to make the king wait any longer than he should."

* * *

Breakfast was quiet. Soon after leaving her chambers, Sakura had gone and picked up the waiting prince from his quarters, as per usual. The infant was lying on his back, patiently staring at the ceiling and cooing when her face came into his line of vision. He extended his arms to her eagerly, and was soon giggling when her locks wrapped around him in the makeshift cocoon he had come to love. He snuggled against her as she made her way to the dining hall, where the king waited. She sat calmly after greeting him, she fed the prince and herself, and looked at him expectantly. The king and her had an odd relationship, she thought. At first, they rarely spoke to each other, except the times she would be summoned to report how his youngest son was doing; but as time passed and he acknowledged her maturity, he would sometimes comment on kingdom affairs, seeking to gain another perspective about said matters.

Today, as they were leaving on a journey to deal with said sort of business, she was somewhat expecting him to voice his thoughts, or at the very least tell her why she had to attend. But the demon lord was silent, eyes narrowed and looking in her direction, scrutinizing, suspicious, disarming coal eyes. He was playing with a certain line of thought in his head, brandishing in his mind, tossing it from an imaginary hand to another, assessing it as if it were an item he was about to purchase. He would watch her, casting him wary glances now and then, unconsciously leaning in when she saw his lips move. But he remained silent, drinking wine from a goblet at his side, his eyes never leaving her.

When the time came, he stood and beckoned her to follow with his head. They made their way through the giant double doors that would eventually lead them to the main entrance of the castle. As they reached the outside, she saw three giant coaches waiting for them. They were of black wood and golden abstract carvings that, from a distance, formed the Uchiha crest flawlessly. The three wagons were connected by iron bars below them. They had no wheels, she noticed. They were floating in midair, being carried by the same black flames she would sometimes see envelop around the lord.

"_How curious! I had never seen such a thing"_

Finally, the imposing man at her side turned and addressed her.

"We will be traveling inside of these. The middle coach belongs to Sasuke, you will accompany him there and see his needs fulfilled. The servants will follow in the last one. We will be arriving to our destination in three days." And with that, he climbed to the first coach and his personal servant closed the door behind him. She saw, from the corner of her eyes, how some servants climbed in the last cart and others flanked the convoy itself. Serafi quickly ushered her inside Sasuke's cart, and proceeded to stand beside her after closing the door.

"Are you not joining us, Serafi?"

"I am, milady. I was given instructions to follow you on foot, in case we were to be attacked."

"Soldiers are for protecting, servants are for accompanying their masters. Is that not what you have tried to make me accept since I arrived?"

Serafi gave her a toothy smile "I am both a servant and soldier, milady. This – to guard lord Sasuke's wellbeing—is an honor. Do not worry for me, I will be unharmed by the time we arrive to our destination. Also, if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

As soon as those words left her mouth, she saw everything start to obscure. The small window from which she just spoke to the green fairy turned black. The black flames were enveloping all of them, she noticed. She closed her eyes as sudden vertigo overwhelmed her. The next thing she knew, birds were chirping, singing in voices she never heard before.

Her servant's voice encouraged her to reopen her eyes "It is quite alright, priestess. We have successfully left the realm." They were still floating in black flames, the servants beside the carriages floating above the smoke. She could hear the fire cackling under the wood.

As Sakura opened her emerald eyes and looked out the window, she became breathless. Serafi gave her a knowing smile as she looked around. The land below the smoke was white, the giant trees around them –their canopies entwining with each other and shining hair-like branches hanging from them—were blue and gray. She could see birds hiding behind the foliage, their feathered bodies were a million colors, and they sparkled where the white light from the sun touched. They sang beautifully, almost like human voices humming lullabies. Far beyond the trees, she could hear water; perhaps a coursing river, and the sound was like many shards of glass tinkling together in a summer breeze.

"What a beautiful forest, Serafi! Do you think we will be able to stop and explore it sometime soon?" she asked excitedly. Her suddenly happy mood was dampened by the fairy's uncertain look. "I do not think so, milady. As enchanting as this forest may seem, it is actually one of the most dangerous places to tread upon. Our lord is brave for even consider cross this vast forest."

"I do not understand, if it is so dangerous, why would he ever come here? Surely, he would not risk his son like this. Besides, can he not appear wherever he wishes to be, with these black flames?" she remembered him doing so, when he first appeared in the foot of her mountain. Why could he not do the same now, and spare them the pain of traveling for three whole days?

"Our lord is many things, but not discourteous. It is very ill-mannered to suddenly appear in one's kingdom without invitation and suddenly demanding attention. No. He would, most certainly, appear respectfully and let himself be known. As soon as we stepped foot in this land, their rulers know of our presence. These three days are a courtesy of his majesty for them to arrange all necessary preparations to receive us."

"I see" was the last thing she said before turning to the infant in her chest. Sasuke was wide awake, also looking out the window with his intelligent eyes. He was taking it all in, the colors he had never seen and the animals that he had never heard. He was drinking it all in, savoring it, and saving it in a recess of his mind for future reference. It was beautiful to see him making a memory of this place, so unlike the dark kingdom he was born in. For a brief moment, the priestess wondered if the royal family here had heirs that could befriend Sasuke in the future. That way they would have an excuse to come here more frequently. She laid the infant in the carriage, which was more like a giant bed encased in walls, and let him play with the velvet cushioning, the dangling ornaments, and of course, her hair. She closed her eyes, then, trying to gain the rest that has avoided her for days.

She fell into a deep sleep. Like many times before, the beautiful man in gold was waiting for her, yet she did not wake. He was staring at her gently, a small smile drawn on his lips. He reached out to her silently, beckoning her to come closer. Sakura moved towards him, tentatively. She would not run again, she would face this spirit once and for all.

"Kilgarrhander. Please, let us speak in all honesty. What do you want from me? Who is this Amaya that you so desperately seek? If I were able to help you find her, would you leave my body?" her tone grew more frustrated with every question, and before she knew it, tears welled up and fell. She felt his hand then, wiping away at her tears. His face had saddened, and his gentle voice somehow soothed her.

"Please do not weep, my dearest. I will protect you no matter what comes our way. I swear on my life, Amaya. I will protect you" she heard someone sob, then. With startling shock, she noticed that she, once again, was a spectator inside herself. The woman—herself—cried and clung to his robes. She was murmuring incoherent things, muffled things, but he seemed to understand. He wrapped his strong hands around her and they both knelt in the blackness. It was a comforting feeling, but Sakura felt nothing but confusion and dread. Were this feelings hers, or the woman's? Was she not herself in this dream? Was she seeing a memory in the eyes of the woman he keeps calling out to?

Before she could worry any further, a child's cry erupted from the darkness. She felt a sudden pain in her side, and something violently shaking. Suddenly, everything turned white and she was back in the carriage, her field of vision consisting of wild, yellow eyes. Serafi. She was saying something, perhaps screaming, but she could not hear. She was too shaken, too worried and too tired to listen. Her head hurt, her ears were ringing, and she was in pain. As her sight sharpened, she realized she was not inside the carriage anymore, and it was her servant who was holding Sasuke. Dread pooled around her stomach as she realized what was happening.

The convoy was under attack.

* * *

Dun dun duuun! So! What do you think? Excited for the next chapter? ;D I sure hope so! Until next time!

-Aiiro Hart


	10. Chapter 9: Into the Woods

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so sorry for the super late update! I've been super busy, but seeing as it's been a while, I did my best to update! **

**Anywho, I wanted to say that, even though I'm not very good at drawing, I will try to make a sketch of the characters so you guys have an idea of what they might look like right now. As soon as I have them, I'll add a link somewhere here to my devianart account.**

**Phew, now that that's settled, on with the story! I hope you guys like the chappie. Please read and review and let me know your thoughts!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Into the Woods**

The air was heavy with painful cries; it was reeking of blood and scorching with the flames that came from what once was a beautiful coach. Men were shouting incoherently in angry voices, and all the chaos she could see was muffled by the loud buzzing in her ears. She was stumbling, uselessly trying to regain her footing, but everything felt backwards; as if the sky was made of earth and the clouds were the soil beneath her.

In the distance, she recognized the king's angry roar and the pained screeches of whatever had caused his rage. She dared not look. She was too focused on the flames and the smell of charred skin. Her heart stopped. The familiar weight against her chest was not there, nor the tugging and tangling of her hair.

_"Where is Sasuke?!" _her eyes frantically searched for him, instantly making contact with Serafi, who she had forgotten was kneeling in front of her with the prince nestled against her neck. Her yellow eyes were wild with panic and concerned, and it was then that the priestess realized her lips were moving. As she focused, she managed to understand the frazzled woman.

"–you must flee, my lady! You do not have much time. Take the young lord and search for a safe place to take refuge!"

Everything happened so quickly after that.

As soon as Serafi saw recognition in her lady's eyes, she all but shoved Sasuke into her arms and pushed her towards the foliage. Strange creatures emerged from the flames and started fighting Serafi and the nearby guards. They were ugly beasts with gray skin and leathered wings. They looked like a mixture of human children and giant bats. With great speed and precision, Serafi had been able to block and retaliate against the creatures, stepping backwards to prevent any of them to reach Sasuke and Sakura.

"Fear not, my lady. I will protect you at any cost!" a bright light momentarily blinded the priestess as it surrounded Serafi. After it cleared, beautiful, glass-like wings were protruding from the fairy's green skin. Her normal attire had been replaced by armor before they left the castle, but that too was gone. Her now exposed skin had shaped itself into millions of scales. It was classic of a fairy of her kind to transform her body when in the heat of battle. Serafi was one of the lucky ones, who not only possessed skin as hard as stone, but her limbs also elongated to provide a more fearsome, strong and formidable opponent.

She soared to the sky and fought off the creatures clinging to her, slashing at them with her wings and now clawed hands. Sakura, snapping from her awed state, stood and cradled Sasuke in thick layers of her hair, placing him on her back. Serafi was being quickly overrun by those creatures. Even though she was more than capable of killing them, they were far too many for her alone.

"As if I would flee at a time like this!" Sakura made haste to leave the covers of the foliage, only to be interrupted by Serafi's voice.

"Do not be a fool, my lady! You could perish in your haste to aid me!"

"Am I supposed to just stand here and watch you fight for me?!"

"No! You are supposed to run! You are far too weak for battle! You must preserve that energy to protect the lord if it would ever come to that in the forest". In a burst of yellow-green energy, Serafi managed to eliminate the remaining monsters surrounding her. She descended from the skies and returned to her normal physical form. She was panting, sweating, and covered in their orange blood.

She smiled at Sakura, and bowed. "It is done. I will now follow you through the forest." She ushered the priestess farther into the woods.

"I will be right behind you, my lady" she said.

She gave a final, harder shove that sent her to the ground. Not more than an instant later, a searing pain erupted from her chest as a sword went right through her. The last thing she heard before darkness enveloped her were Sakura's horrified screams.

"Forgive me, my lady. It seems I lied. Now run!"

* * *

She ran as fast and far as her legs could carry her. She did not care how many times random branches snapped against her cheek or how many times she fell to the ground and tripped on roots and rocks. She was sobbing uncontrollably, tears were falling from her blood and mud stained face. Serafi had been killed. Protecting her, making sure she would be able to escape unharmed.

It was all her fault. She was making them her priority, as it was the duty she always talked about so proudly. She had taken it as her duty to protect them. To accompany them. To die for them.

_"I never wanted anyone to die. Why must this happen?!" _ When exhaustion finally consumed her, she collapsed at the foot of a great tree. She moved to lean against the white trunk, cradling the sleeping infant against her chest as she cried inconsolably. When there were no more tears to shed, she stood up once more and continued walking aimlessly.

She had no idea where they were supposed to go in the first place. She had no idea which direction she should walk in to find said destination. And of course, she had no clue as to how to tread this forest without finding danger. She was certain those creatures would pursue her and Sasuke, if there were any remaining.

"I cannot stay still and wait for those creatures to find us. Surely, Lord Fugaku will find us first, right? He must have noticed by now that we are missing." She scanned the blue and gray forest before her gaze set on Sasuke's face. He was looking at her intently, with those intelligent eyes that seemed to understand all that was happening. She smiled at him, trying to portray a sense of security she did not really have. He smiled back, cooed, and caressed her face with his tiny hand. Then, as peacefully as ever, he closed his eyes once more. Sakura had come to understand that Sasuke was not always asleep when he closed his eyes. He was the kind of child who would look around to analyze his surroundings, and if they were not interesting, he would lay back and relax until something else happened. She could only hope he had not seen the gore she had witnessed that day.

Hours had passed, and she was still treading the woods; never really getting anywhere. The sky had darkened considerably. This interesting forest, however, was completely full of light. In the darkness, the canopies glowed a bright blue-green light, illuminating everything in her way. The darker the sky got, the brighter the woods became. That was both an advantage and disadvantage. For one thing, she could see clearly, but so could anyone. She was easy to find anyways, with her pink hair and all.

"If those things find me before the lord, what will I do?"

After looking around, she climbed a thick tree and hid among the branches, cradling the child in her arms and wrapping him in her hair and the cloak his older brother had gifted her. The forest was quiet; there were no birds chirping or animal noises to be heard. Not even a nearby stream could be heard. It was so cold that she could see her breath. She cast a spell to encircle them in a barrier that would keep them warm and invisible from enemies. As she leaned back against the branches, she felt exhaustion gripping at her. She fell asleep admiring the blue-green canopy above her.

* * *

The smoke had cleared and the fire had been diminished to mere embers scattered across the black wood of the carriages. The scent of singed flesh and burnt wood had drifted in the air. But the bodies were numerous, both enemy and ally alike. His loss of many good soldiers had his rage simmering, ready to combust at any moment. Heavy footsteps approached him and stopped a respectable distance behind him. The crunching of the gravel gave away the heaviness of a knight's armor.

"Have you found them yet?" Fugaku's gruff voice broke the silence. A young voice replied to his inquiry; one of his youngest –and newest- knights. For a brief moment, the lord was surprised such a weak looking man survived.

"No my lord, but we have gained safe passage towards the kingdom. As we travel north, the search party will continue their mission to find the priestess and the young lord."

"Very well, resume your duties, knight."

"Yes you highness" and with that, the young knight disappeared into the wreckage. The demon lord's eyes scanned the road, assessing the damage done to their convoy.

The only carriage still standing and intact was his own. The others had caved under the flames and attacks from the strange creatures. Fugaku had sensed them from almost a mile away, but he did not think them foolish enough to dare attack an Uchiha fleet. _"Seems idiocy knows no bounds". _He did not fear much for his sons' life. He was an Uchiha, after all. Surely he would survive something like this. As he fought those beasts, he saw, from the corner of his eyes, as the priestess ran into the forest with the prince as her servant was slain.

For a moment, when he had glanced towards the priestess as she fled, he could have sworn she had been struck, but considering she was enveloped in a red cloak, it was perhaps his imagination. He quickly dismissed his worry and commanded his remaining men to escort him to their destination. Hopefully, he would see his son there.

His eyes hardened as they scanned the sea of corpses at his feet. Those beasts surely acted on someone's orders. And he would be sure to make them pay in kind for what they had done, even more so if he was to learn his son had been harmed.

* * *

She felt impossibly warm, as if being embraced by sunlight. She dared not wake up, but a sudden throb at her side unwillingly rose her from her dreamless slumber. She opened her eyes, squinting slightly as they were met by light streaming through the thick blue canopy above her head. She struggled to sit, feeling even weaker than the day before. She placed her hands at her side, pushing herself off the soft grass tickling her back. When she finally managed to sit, she realized three things: firstly, she was no longer in the tree. Instead, she was in a vast meadow circled with gray and blue trees. Secondly, she was lacking her crimson cloak and white priestess haori; in its place, bandages wrapped around her torso. Lastly, and what shocked her most and had her bolting to her feet: Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. He was not on top of her chest, or her back, or tangled in her locks. Before her panic blinded her, soft footsteps startled her.

A smooth, rich voice interrupted the otherwise silent melody of the plain, being carried by the wind to her.

"With an injury like that, I am surprised you have been able to tread so deep into the forest."

Turning so swiftly she caused herself vertigo, a sturdy arm caught her waist before she could fall. Her emerald eyes looked up, being greeted by the beautiful vermillion of Itachi's orbs.

* * *

Please read and review! What did you think?! :D was it too mean of me to kill off Serafi?

ALSO! I wanted to let you guys know that I have a very old Deviantart account where I was never really brave enough to post something but now decided to. I will take that account to post pictures of what the characters are looking like (Including poor Serafi). You can search for my profile under the name SilverHartStranger. A very important heads up is that I am not a very good artist, so they might look odd to you, AND, other than colors, they will look almost nothing like the real characters in the anime and manga. Still, I hope you like them and let me know what you think! Until next time guys!

-Aiiro Hart


	11. Chapter 10: Treading Through

**HELLOOOOOO EVERYBODY! I am finally back! I am so so so so so very sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was focusing on my studies until the very end! But now, I'm officially on break and hopefully will be able to update more frequently.**

**I wanted to let you guys know that I finally got the courage to use a deviantart account. There, I will be uploading images of the story's characters little by little. I hope you get the chance to go and take a look. (And be even more awesome and leaving a comment too). My deviantart name is SilverHartStranger. For now, all I got is a picture of Child Sakura and Serafi, but more will come since I'm finally on break! **

**Aaaaanyways! On with the story! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please read and review! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Treading Through **

By some reason she was yet to understand, her body flinched and her hand slapped his away when she realized who was holding her. Itachi looked at his slightly reddened hand, as if he had just been burned. Surely that must have been the case, since she felt so warm where his hand had just been. A gentle coo brought her from her shock. From behind Itachi's neck, Sasuke looked her way, reaching out to her with his tiny hands. Sakura moved to take him, but Itachi stepped back.

"Priestess, it is best for now that I keep Sasuke. You need rest" he held out his hand for her once more, expecting her to take it.

Her eyes turned a questioning gaze to him. "Lord Itachi, it is not that I am not pleased to see you; but what are you doing here? How did you find us? How did you even know we were here?! I have so many questions that I don't even know which answer I want to hear first!" The young demon lord eventually drowned out her voice and just looked at her.

Itachi smirked at her, finding humor in her confusion. He glanced at her body, and his lips quickly frowned.

"Sakura" with the sound of her name being called so seriously, she instantly stopped her rantings.

"Yes?" She nervously asked. Itachi placed a hand on her back and lead her back to the foot of the tree she had been resting on. They sat there, side by side, with Sasuke snuggled in his brother's arms.

"It was rather easy to find you. I am surprised those things that attacked the fleet did not find you before I did."

"How did you know we were here? How did you follow us to this strange realm?"

With a sigh, Itachi made himself comfortable against the tree and began explaining. After their last meeting, where he had noticed her wary and depleted, he had taken it upon himself to oversee his brother's security himself, while the priestess regained her strength. He was a stealthy demon, and with enough intelligence to avoid being discovered. He knew they were to travel to a different realm, he knew exactly where, since he knew his father far more than he received credit for. Itachi had sneaked past security that day, and hid in the trees as soon as they had arrived to the forest.

"Does that mean you saw the attack, too?" With a grim face, he could only nod. Sakura felt a sudden wave of anger surface. "Why did you not interfere? Why did you hide instead of fight with them! So many lives were lost! So many could have been saved if you had joined the battle!"

She stood once more, red faced and sobbing uncontrollably. She could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks, like a never ending waterfall. She was wrong for directing her anger at Itachi and she knew it, and his unaffected expresion let her know he knew it, too. Her shoulders slacked in resignation and she fell to her knees, and Itachi made no move to help her; he simply stared.

"I am sorry. I do not know why I said this when it is not true." She admitted. She knew very well that he could not risk exposure, for his and Sasuke's safety; and in an odd way, for hers too. She was grateful for his silence, it made her feel she could keep talking without being judged.

"This is all my fault." She said. "If I had been strong enough in the first place, this great demon would have never possessed me. If I was free of him now, I would have been strong to fight and save everyone! I could have saved Serafi! If he was not inside me-"

Itachi's voice was a flat, detached fact that interrupted her."If he was not in you, you would have died by now." She glanced at him, now noticing he had also risen and was kneeling in front of her, his stare boring into her eyes. Unjudging, unfeeling, unreadable eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Firstly, it was Kilgarrhander who fought in your stead when we met. Had he not fought for you, I would have killed you. And now-" he raised a hand to point to her side. "If he had not intervened, and manifested his power over you, you would have died as soon as you entered the forest. I did not find you because I sensed you, although I could. I found you because your blood was all over the forest. No normal human could have sustained that kind of damage and live without immediate medical attention. And although you are no ordinary human, you are alive because _he saved you. _ When I found you on top of that tree, you were enveloped in his energy, being healed by his aura. If Kilgarrhader was not here, you would have died as soon as you were struck. Think him generous for sparing you from feeling such pain, too."

She grew quiet. She had nothing to say. Sakura had not even realized she had been hurt, she did not feel a thing. Has Kilgarrhander really been aiding her? Did he not want to take possession of her body? Although if anything, his kind gesture was merely because he did not wish for the vessel he would seize be damaged or useless. Who would want to rule over a corpse? The warmth of Itachi's hands atop her head interrupted her thoughts once more.

"Stop dwelling in what I have said. Come, we must move towards the palace." He helped her stand and started walking.

"Did you not know? We are in the realm of the fey, and my father has come to see the queen of the Unseelie Court."

"Faires? Those really exist?"

"You question the existence of faires, and yet you lived with shrine spirits?"

"Those are completely different"

"I see no such disparity"

"But wait, lord Itachi. How can we be on our way to the Unseelie Court, if it is clearly spring in this realm?" The boy glanced at her, for once acknowledging the validation of one of her questions.

"That I do not know, priestess. But if I know my father as well as I am sure I do, then whatever happens in that meeting will define the future of this world." He said nothing more, and continued walking through the forest with Sakura struggling to follow.

They walked for hours, once actually contemplating if they were going around in circles because of the striking similarity of all the trees and foliage. Soon enough, the sun was descending into the horizon once more, and a mauve moon was taking its place. Having oddly regained some of her own energy as the day progressed, Sakura was able to cast her night vision spell to help guide them through the darkening foliage. The worry of being lost rapidly decreased when they finally found difference between the soil and ground level under their feet.

Because they walked in silence, only uttering warnings from time to time when they reached steep hills or slippery patches of soil, Sakura was able to keep to her thoughts and constantly admire the beautiful scenery around her. The trees shone brightly whenever the sunrays filtered through the canopies, and she noticed, when sunlight hit the leaves, that they were translucent to some extent, and shone like emeralds and sapphires. The blue-green grass was sometimes as soft as velvet, and others as dry as sandpaper. The soil always remained a pure shade of desert sand. Itachi noticed that she constantly made eye contact with different animals that would watch them closely as they walked. Though, according to the priestess, it was not in a threatening or menacing manner, merely curious.

Some birds would tweet and hide as they passed, others would chirp inquisitively and would stare as they left. One even followed them for a while, and Itachi was considering to kill it, thinking it might have been one of those monsters or something of the like. Sakura laughed quietly at the absurdity of the thought a beautiful red bird could morph into a disgusting monster such as the ones she saw when she first arrived to this strange but beautiful world.

The girl was so immersed in her thoughts she did not notice the young demon stop until she lightly bumped into his back. He was standing near the end of a cliff, looking into the distance with great focus. As she was about to ask what he looked at so intently, she saw it too. There, in the great distance, behind countless trees and hills and rives, she could see a bright blue light. For the first time in a few hours, Itachi broke the silence.

"There. The light which you see is where we must go. Surely my father is already close, if not there already."

"You mean to say that is the castle of the Unseelie court? It is different to what I thought it would look like."

"Did you imagine she would reside in a castle made of ice?" Sakura blushed at that, slightly embarrassed.

"Maybe…" Itachi lowly chuckled to himself, not entirely regretting she felt ridiculed. "You are right, though. She used to live in such a structure"

"Then what happened?" she asked, looking up at his serene face. He was still looking at the light intently, a pensive look decorating his features.

"She met my father"

"Oh." There was no need for an explanation after that. Sakura learned, throughout her interactions with the king, that Fugaku was not gifted with patience, and his temper was easily lit. She would not be surprised if there had been a situation where either war erupted between these two rulers, or his temper flared while in her residence and flames destroyed the place. Serafi would often tell her stories on how he would unintentionally burn his quarters or other places of the castle when he grew angry. He even set fire to the service when someone coughed at his wedding. Yet another surprise, since she could not fathom demons being wed. Her heart thumped suddenly against her chest as she thought of Serafi. Before a tear would fall from her eyes, Sakura made a move to climb down the hill, only to be stopped by Itachi's hand.

"The castle is still far away." He said, pulling her up from her position at the edge of the cliff. "You are exhausted, priestess. We shall stop here for the night."

Her emerald orbs looked into his for a second before she spoke. "But lord Itachi, we are within flying distance now, we know where we must go. I could use something to fly us there."

"You do not have enough energy for that. Do not try to fool me. Also, if flying was the best way, I would have done that from the beginning. If we are seen, if _I_ am seen, you will be killed for treason as soon as you set foot in front of my father. We are also a target for those creatures, who can also fly. The probability of us evading them or escaping battle unscathed is ridiculously low. Did you not think of that?" his tone was strong and scolding, making her lower her head slightly in shame. She did not think of that at all, actually. She was so focused on actually arriving she stopped thinking on why they were walking the whole way. After a quick apology, Itachi guided them to a big and luscious tree. There, at its foot, Itachi leaned against the trunk.

He looked at her expectantly, as she still stood. He patted the spot next to him gently.

"Come rest, so you may fight with your own strength if the occasion arose." He reached out and pulled her to the tree once more, and she obliged quietly. She was actually feeling tired, and for some reason she felt the security that the great demon would let her rest, and Itachi would protect them while she rested.

She sat beside him and leaned into the tree. The cool, smooth wood on her back was far more soothing than she expected. As sleep consumed her, Itachi wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and turned to face Sasuke. He was smiling up at him, as if he was glad to see his older brother. Now that nobody was looking, he let himself return his smile with one of his own. He caressed his face and his head.

"I have missed you, little brother. I am glad to see you have been well" he received a coo, and a tug at his long hair. He briefly wondered why Sasuke liked long hair so much. As he played with his brother, he felt a sudden weight press against his shoulder. Sakura had indeed fallen asleep, and was now leaning on him. He looked at her, contemplating on whether he should push her away or not. She was in great need of rest, as he could sense her energies were close to depletion. For a moment, he felt guilt cloud his conscience, because he should have noticed her fatigue from the start. They had walked an incredible distance without proper sleep, food or water, and she never expressed her discomfort and struggle to keep up. Sometimes he forgot humans needed such things periodically if they wanted to survive. He was so focused on getting Sasuke to safety, he forgot about the well-being of his protector.

His hands reached out to her shoulders and settled her in a more comfortable position "Well, I will allow this just this once" he said to himself. With a resigned sigh, he leaned back and placed the priestess's head on his lap, brushing her pink locks from her face. For a moment, he admired how the moonlight made her look incredibly beautiful. Sasuke's giggle shook him from his thoughts. The infant was reaching out to the priestess. Itachi placed him in her chest and placed the cloak on top of the two younger children. His crimson orbs looked up, alert and ready for anything.

"I shall protect you both until the sun rises".

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter of AFFTDL, don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far! I'll see you guys soon!

Aiiro Hart


	12. Chapter 11: Survival

**Oh...my...GOD! I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE! I have no idea how I could've let this story un-updated for a whole damn year! I am so sorry guys, I know I suck. Truth is I had written half of this chapter, and it was turning out awesome but I let it sit for a couple of weeks. When I came back, THE FILE WAS BLANK! AS IF I HADN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING! I was SO upset and discouraged that I didn't keep writing. Hell, I didn't even remember how I had written everything because I let it sit for so long. So, after finally having a lot of free time, I just sat again and wrote a new chapter. It's definitely not like the original one I wanted to post, but I hope its good enough. Again, I am so sorry I took A YEAR to finally upload a chapter, but I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy the story. Thank you so much for staying with me, and if you're new, welcome! Now, on with the story! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: SURVIVAL**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Fugaku's booming voice ruptured the thick silence in the castle's courtyard. The demon lord wasted no time in letting himself into the castle that awaited him and his caravan at the end of the path in which they were attacked. Furious and roaring, he demanded to be assisted at once. In almost no time at all, the empty courtyard turned into hundreds of servants hustling from side to side, scurrying to please their abrupt guest and tend to the lord's wounded soldiers.

Searching through the crowd, he grabs a scrawny servant boy, no more than twelve, and growls again. "Where is your queen? Take me to her". The trembling boy uttered no word, and before he could toss him aside and reach for another servant, a large, gray hand clutches his wrist.

"Calm yourself, my lord. Her majesty awaits you in the throne room." He glanced at the daring fool who touched him, and he felt his anger flare even more. Before him stood Verrat, a strong, sturdy ash gray demon who once served his army. His ruby eyes were looking at him with a somewhat mocking, somewhat condescending look.

Fugaku scoffed "Well, how fitting; to be greeted by the most treacherous knight in the most traitorous queen's home".

He felt Verrat's grip tighten on his arm.

"I would advise you to choose your words carefully, my lord. You are far away from home, after all." his rich voice was all but patronizing. Before he could reply, Verrat swiftly let go of his arm and told him to follow as he was escorted to the throne room.

He was lead through an average -if not bleak- stone hallway and at its end stood a set of huge, stone and steel double doors. Verrat took his place beside one of the doors and opened it, ushering the king inside and closing it softly behind him. As he looked around, Fugaku saw the stone walls were gradually covered with more and more ice as he entered deeper into the throne room; and the more ice, the more intricate the walls became. When he reached the end of the room, he could see giant pillars made of smooth ice evenly placed around the room, and a giant throne that seemed to be made of glass, enveloped in thousands of glittering, translucent vines of icy thorns. As he stopped before the throne, the thorn vines moved to reveal the target of all his rage. Sitting before him was an eerily beautiful woman, with skin as white as snow and hair as black as night. Her electric ocean eyes stared at him in a similar fashion that Verrat had, a mixture between mischief, mockery and amusement. Her blood red lips smirked cynically, and soon a voice as soft as velvet poured from her lips.

"Well, you finally made it, my dear. I was wondering whether you either got lost or eaten in the forest."

"Stop the nonsense; why the hell did you send your beasts after my convoy?! How dare you?! I should kill you where you stand, witch!"

"Oh please, they were nothing but a show of a little fun. Surely, they were of no real threat to the mighty Uchiha King." the woman said as she slowly stood and made her way to him, circling and trailing her hand gently around his shoulders. She retrieved her hand with a hiss as a black flame repelled her touch. She chuckled again, walking towards a small table he hadn't noticed before and poured two glasses of wine. "Besides, my dear Fugaku, surely no soldier who couldn't fend off such weak creatures is worth the honor of being a Uchiha knight, right? I think I did you a generous favor". She said as she offered him one of the glasses. With a growl, Fugaku slapped her outstretched hand and the wine glass shattered into millions of snowflakes.

"I care not of the soldiers. My son was in that convoy, and you knew that. Should I be considering this as a blatant declaration of war?!" Her laughter echoed in the room, and the more she laughed, the more the demon lord could feel himself losing his temper. _"Soon, this whole damn place will be made ashes"._ As if hearing his thoughts, she abruptly stopped her laughter and spoke. "Do not insinuate your _child_ to be defenseless, we both know he is almost 200 years old and is very capable of taking care of himself. Those beasts could do him no harm even if they tried. Now, relax my darling! Have some wine, have some food! Rest! Tomorrow, we shall have a proper talk about why I called you here on such short notice. Come! Verrat will show you to your rooms".

She led him to the door, Verrat already holding it open for them to pass. She stopped just in front of the door after Fugaku exited the throne room, Verrat already making his way across the hallway. He turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare forget who it was that put you here, Rhue." Her eyes darkened for a moment, giving him one last calculating look before closing the door. "I wouldn't dream of it, darling." the door closed softly after that.

Rhue turned her back to the door and pranced to the center of the throne room once more, her anger causing ice to burst from under her feet with every step she took. Seething, she spoke. "You can come out now, Grau. Tell me what you know."

A silhouette started to form behind her throne, as if peeling itself from the layers of ice covering the walls. Soon bulky man briefly knelt before her before standing and directing his golden gaze at her.

"Where is the child?! I heard from Verrat that he wasn't in the convoy"

"It seems Prince Sasuke has a keeper now, a mere human priestess the Lord Uchiha brought some time ago. As the attack started, they fled together into the woods, but the human was hurt. Surely, they couldn't have gone far. I bet she is already dead somewhere. What would you have me do, my queen?" Grau's gurgling voice replied, hiding a smile. He already knowing what she would say next. "I care not for the filth, I care about the prince. Kill her, eat her, I do not care. Bring Sasuke here, and if he proves to be too much of a hassle, kill him too."

_"I'll make sure to put you in your place, my dear Lord". _

Itachi had woken her early, even before the sun rose, and led her to a stream he found while she was sleeping for her to bathe and clean her wounds. For a moment Sakura had wondered how he found said stream since she never felt him leave during the night, but she dared not ask. She assumed it was "a demon thing", as she has come to call all of that she doesn't understand about the Uchiha, like Sasuke's obsession for long hair, Itachi's overly quiet nature, or Fugaku's irrational outbursts of -literally- flaming anger. After a short bath, she came back to the tree they had rested under the night before, and Itachi and Sasuke were waiting for her with some strange, bright colored fruits for her to eat. Again, she wondered how he managed to gather so much in the short time she was gone. She gratefully accepted a pear shaped fruit, and marveled at its strange red, purple and black color. It was surprisingly sweet, and ended up being her favorite out of all the different fruits Itachi brought.

After that quick meal, they proceeded to keep walking towards the castle in their usual comfortable silence. Sasuke was happily staring at her from over his brother's shoulders, occasionally giggling at things random things, like her almost tripping over a thick branch or Itachi dodging a vine about to hit his head. However, the deeper they treaded into the forest, the stronger a feeling of uneasiness formed in her stomach. It was subtle at first, a mere paranoid tickle in the back of her mind, but the farther they walked under the trees and the thicker the foliage became, that tickle flamed and consumed her body, becoming a searing forest fire she could no longer ignore. As if that fire was boiling her blood, she started to sweat profusely, nervously glancing from side to side at the slightest noise. Her heart almost disintegrated into ashes when Itachi abruptly stopped and turned to her with a serious look.

"I am glad to know you feel it too, priestess, but there's no need to bring yourself to the brink of a heart attack". She couldn't help but stutter nervously and ask what he was talking about, as if she was ashamed she got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"The tension" he said. "The more we walk, the quieter our surroundings become. The birds no longer sing, forest animals are nowhere to be seen or heard, and the foliage keeps changing into more peculiar species every other mile." He passed a sleeping Sasuke to her, hesitating only for a moment when he saw her shaking hands. Actually, she was trembling like a leaf caught in a storm; her teeth were so clenched she looked as if they were about to start chattering if she loosened her jaw, her skin was paler than ever-to the point he could clearly see her veins throbbing in her temple-, and she was transpiring in a way only sick men did when poisoned in their deathbed. Noticing him reluctant to hand Sasuke to her, Sakura envelops him in her hair instead of her hands. She also wondered if she could hold his weight in this strange state she found herself in.

"Sakura, do not panic, but I have some bad news". Itachi said, his voice slow and steady, as if he was talking to someone insane. "What is it? What?!" her voice was rising in panic, and she was breathing hard, heavy and quick before she could stop herself. She felt Itachi's normally hot touch as if it were ice as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He led them to a tree and sat her down. He knelt before her for a moment, not saying anything and only roaming his crimson gaze over her body. When his eyes finally snapped to meet her almost frantic and questioning gaze, his eyes were apologetic.

"Forgive me priestess, but I think you should let Kilgarrhander take over your body for a while." he said after what felt like a lifetime later. Before she could ask why, or more likely scream it, he spoke again in a more serious, no-nonsense tone.

"You were poisoned, Sakura. Most likely by the fruit I gave you to eat. I should have known it wouldn't have the same effect on a human as it did a demon."

"But its okay, lord Itachi. I can walk and heal at the same time, I have enough energy for that." she replied, hoping to convince him. He shook his head and gave her a pleading look. "You may have the strength, but you have lost the focus to fight it off and we do not have the time for you to find it again"

"What do you mean we don't have the time?"

With a sigh, he stood once more, his gaze steel and fire. "Let him take over now, priestess. An imminent attack is upon us and not even you will be able to fend off so many creatures".

As if on cue, countless horrible screeches shattered the silence and the canopies started to shake more and more. Millions of lava like eyes stared at them like ravenous animals about to feast on easy prey. Then, those creatures descended unceremoniously upon them, raining down in countless heaps of gray skin and large fangs. She barely heard the young demon lord's voice through their monstrous cries.

"Do it now, Sakura. We are about to fight for survival."

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 11! What did you think? Did you like it? I sure hope so! XD Anyways, I'll see you all soon. I promise to make time to keep updating this story, since I really DO want to finish it. It all plays out so awesomely in my head, and I hope that I can convey that with my writing. If not, I'll even re-write it a couple of years from now and re-post it (maybe I'll improve, who knows.) Again, please review and let me know what you think about the story and this chapter! Is it well written? I'll see you guys soon! Take care!**

**Aiiro Hart**


End file.
